


Бинарный плен

by ballistic_Renegade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AI!Rhys, AU, M/M, Memory Alteration, Slow Burn, VaultHunter!Tim
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballistic_Renegade/pseuds/ballistic_Renegade
Summary: История о том, как ненавидимый всеми Искатель Хранилища повстречал застывшего в цифровом пространстве призрака. И что из этого получилось.





	1. Chapter 1

        Было на удивление тихо. На горизонте предзакатное солнце медленно опускалось вниз, окрашивая небо плотным ярким багрянцем. Жуткая жара постепенно спадала.

Пара скагов с жадностью уплетала чей-то полуразложившийся труп. В правой руке некогда целого человека намертво был зажат уже не нужный револьвер Джейкобс. Один из хищников вопросительно посмотрел вдаль. Галька возле мощных лап едва заметно завибрировала. С шипением, твари метнулись прочь, кто-то из них умудрился прихватить кисть мертвеца до локтя.

Старая четырёхколёсная мерзость, гремя покрышками, промчалась мимо. Раздался выстрел и пронзительный вопль.

Водитель, хмыкнув, глянул в зеркало заднего вида. До точки назначения осталось всего ничего, а на пути ему не попалось ни одной твари больше молодого мордплюя. Может, на этот раз, задание действительно будет лёгким? И он просто заберёт что положено, и спокойно уйдёт в закат?

— Конечно, Тимми. Мечтать не вредно. — Пробубнил искатель себе под нос.

Ведь вселенная ненавидела Тима Лоуренса. Лично. Та фантасмагорическая ебанина, в которую превратилась его жизнь, раз за разом не переставала удивлять. Простые на первый взгляд задания оборачивались в череду битв-за-жизнь, в гладиаторские поединки на адских аренах, один раз двойника попытались угнать в рабство. Что было не очень то разумно. Ведь очередной самопровозглашённый «Повелитель Пандоры» соорудил логово на руинах фабрики, напичканной взрывчаткой, как рождественская индейка спелыми яблоками. Полыхнуло тогда знатно.

Но, на этот раз всё казалось более чем невинно. Целью была заброшенная фабрика Даль, на которую не позарились даже местные мародёры, ведь ещё несколько лет назад оттуда вынесли всё ценное. Что, как обычно и бывает, оказалось не совсем правдой. Нужно было забрать позабытый в её недрах дата драйв. Что там такое было, двойник не стал уточнять, но задание звучало более чем прозаично — забрать диск, принести заказчику, получить деньги. Локальная фауна была не очень дружелюбна, как и всё мало-мальски живое (и не очень) на Пандоре, но Тим мог расправиться с десятком другим альфа-скагов. Тем более за несколько тысяч долларов, которые придутся очень кстати.

 

* * *

 

Тим был в ярости. Нет, не так. Тим был в БЕШЕНСТВЕ.  
Он тапнул знакомый номер из списка, экран чуть ли не хрустнул под его напором.  
— Феликс? Феликс, я же предупреждал тебя — я не работаю на высоте. НЕ. РАБОТАЮ. НА. ВЫСОТЕ.  
Со старым механиком из острой лощины Тим работал далеко не впервые, он был одним из немногих, кто действительно платил и почти всегда говорил правду об условиях заказа. Ключевое слово — «почти». По его словам, заброшенное здание находилось на равнине. А на деле двойник сейчас стоял возле высоченной горы, размером с многоэтажный дом. Тим закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на собственном дыхании. От одной мысли, что придётся подниматься наверх, мутило.  
— Мне жаль, Тимоти, но к несчастью я был вынужден… слегка исказить факты.  
— Да ну?  
Медленно двойник начал считать про себя до десяти.  
— Ты единственный, к кому я мог обратиться.  
— Единственный идиот, да?  
— Вовсе нет, только ты смог бы перегрузить файрвол станции. Мне правда очень нужна твоя помощь.  
— Я удваиваю цену.  
— Тим…  
— Утраиваю, я ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЛ тебя. Я был готов к психам, монстрам, всякой другой херне, но не к отвесной стене размером с небоскрёб! На которую мне — о чудо, ну как же без этого, надо обязательно залезть!  
— У меня нет столько денег.  
— Нет денег — нет диска, и так и далее, ты же знаешь…  
— Подожди!  
Тим отвернулся, вышагивая по покореженному полу. Тот был на удивление тёплый. На другом конце линии послышался обреченный выдох.  
— Я могу обновить ПО твоих имплантов, в качестве платы. До версии 2.0. Официальная прошивка Маливан, как тебе такой вариант?  
Двойник осмотрелся — скала казалась монолитной, и огромной не только в высоту, но и в ширину.  
— Как я вообще туда попаду? Тут везде камень! Ни станций перемещения, ни лестниц.  
— Я загрузил в комм, что ты мне оставил, все данные, которые удалось собрать. Синхронизируй его со своим имплантом. В скале должна быть скрытая панель — металл, замаскированный под камень. Загрузи оттуда первый ледокол. Он запустит систему.

Тим нехотя отсоединил тыльную стенку своих часов. Они уже давно не работали как раньше — голограммы-приманки остались далеко в прошлом. Помимо титанического объёма батареи, выполненной по какой-то хитрой технологии, в часах был установлен не менее грандиозных размеров дата драйв. После инцидента с оригинальной прошивкой, Тим использовал часы чтобы взламывать особенно массивные файрволы — сложные и страшные. Сами программы обошлись совсем не дёшево, но обычно добыча за подобной защитой была более чем стоящая.  
Эхо глаз услужливо подсветил малоприметную каменную плиту внизу. С протяжным писком часы синхронизировались с внутренней системой станции. Мелкие чёрные пиксели переформировались в логотип Даль. Тим вздрогнул, когда откуда-то раздался низкий гул.  
— «Хо-о, старик не обманул. Ну, не на этот раз.» — Пронеслось у него в голове. В ответ на это комм вновь завибрировал.  
— Тимоти?  
— Ты исказил какие-то ещё факты? — раздраженно проговорил двойник.  
— Система быстрого перемещения не работает, тебе придётся воспользоваться лифтом. Он старый, но всё ещё рабочий.  
— Да, я так хотел полюбоваться видом!  
— У меня не было выбора. Эти данные действительно очень важны.  
— Что я вообще должен искать? Как выглядит этот диск?  
— Насколько я понял — вытянутая пластина, или карта. Возможно не одна. Судя по предполагаемому объёму — а он весьма впечатляющий, надо заметить, она сделана из металла с высокой плотностью.  
— Он большой?  
— Нет, в записях сказано, что прототип помещался в контейнер размером не больше книги. Думаю, с этим проблем не будет. Я…  
— Феликс?  
Связь утонула в статическом шуме и оборвалась. Моментом позже, лифт, (а эта грубая металлическая коробка, скорее всего, была лифтом) опустился вниз.

 

* * *

 

Индикатор на тонкой пластине моргнул ярко-оранжевым. Что значит — придётся опять закутываться в плотный шарф по самые глаза. А о комфортном и безопасном импланте-маске придётся позабыть как минимум до завтра. Треклятая штука заряжалась всё хуже и хуже. Арсенал тоже оставлял желать лучшего, остались пара очень средненьких пистолетов и полу-рабочий дробовик, стреляющий буквально через раз. Всё было бы куда радужней, если бы последний заказчик не оказался полным мудаком, и не свалил с честно заработанными деньгами. Его деньгами, между прочим!  
Плотным комком в груди завязалась тоска, ворочаясь как клубок змей, словно опутывая внутренности. Высоко в небе пронзительно крикнул кто-то… или что-то.  
Тим прищурился, эхо глаз податливо увеличил изображение. Ракк, массивный, с огромными наростами на толстой шкуре. Его крылья в свете умирающего солнца отдавали в тёмный пурпур. Наверное, наглотавшийся эридия мутант или что похуже. Нужно было спешить.  
Где-то в подкорке замаячила неоновая вывеска ОСТОРОЖНО, вкупе с завываниями метафорической сирены. Будь все эти звуки настоящими, Тим давно бы оглох.  
Слишком тихо, слишком спокойно, не считая метающуюся далеко в вышине крылатую тварь. Здание — грубо слаженный Далевский прямоугольник, без всяких изысков и вычурностей — походило на обглоданный скелет. Стены проржавели и прогнили, снизу переплетаясь с ржавчиной поднимался слой ядовитого пандорского грибка.  
Для верности Искатель ещё раз взглянул на карту в эхокомме — как оказалось, это место даже не было толком нанесено на цифровое полотно Пандоры. Лишь оскал горного хребта, да прилегающая безграничная пустыня. Изображение пару раз неуверенно моргнуло. По плоской картинке пошла волна статической ряби. Затем всё восстановилось. Тим разочарованно выдохнул — кажется, придётся обновлять не только батарею импланта, но ещё и древний комм. Прекрасно.  
Подумав ещё раз, двойник решил просканировать окружающий пейзаж. С каждой секундой происходящее нравилось ему всё меньше и меньше. Слишком много противоречий — для Далевской базы здесь было слишком чисто, слишком аккуратно и правильно. И разве они использовали оранжево-красные тона для разметки?  
Вереница спутниковых вышек окружала выцветший прямоугольник, как конвой копьеносцев. Пара из них, к удивлению двойника, до сих пор работала.  
— Не нравится мне это. — Проговорил он в пустоту.  
Годы одиночества помимо возведённой в абсолют паранойи и бессонницы наградили его привычкой разговаривать самому с собой. Эти монологи порой были единственным якорем, удерживающим его в реальности.  
Послышалось недовольное стрекотание — куда ближе, чем хотелось. Ракк, все так же мечущийся, подобно сбитой с толка мухе, сменил траекторию и медленно приближался к зданию. Нехотя, Тим перехватил пистолет поудобней и направился в сторону входа.

 

* * *

 

Пахло пылью и плесенью. Гулким эхом отдавался звук шагов в пустом коридоре. Двойник просканировал услужливо оставленную карту эвакуации персонала. Через высокие окна-бойницы лениво просачивался закатный свет, окрашивая стены в тёплые оранжевые тона.  
Планировка была на удивление странной для простого завода — череда маленьких комнаток, ни заводских лент, ни цехов для выплавки или дымоотводов. Стало ещё не уютней. Тим вспомнил колледж, как он ночами искал нужные данные в университетском архиве. Супер современном, с сотней однотипных клетушек комнат и терабайтами данных в твердотельной плоти. Как он однажды там заблудился, и его через два дня нашёл такой же невезучий одногруппник. Как они потом пытались попасть на закрытые вечеринки, пробраться в учительский корпус. И как он вынужден был удалить знакомый номер из списка в комме. Чёрт, о чём он только думает!  
Коридор обрывался на закрытой двери. Экран старого замка, к несказанному удивлению двойника, работал. Интерком выглядел на удивление цельным. Ну, хоть что-то хорошее. Обычные далевские файрволы были банальнейшей элементарщиной. Двойник достал портативное эхо, тихий щелчок оповестил, что имплант синхронизировался с коммом. Металлическая пластина, скрывающая внутренности интеркома легко поддалась, обнажая провода. Распотрошённая, панель выглядела как-то по-особенному жалко. Через пару минут двойник начал подбор кода.  
Деликатная начинка импланта слегка нагрелась, в поле зрения появился ворох команд, и всё вроде бы шло гладко, но… Но почему тогда часть кода то и дело рябила, а в зеленоватом спектре эхо, в котором утонула окружающая действительность, то и дело появлялись помехи? Тим проморгался, наблюдая как программа овердрайв медленно пожирает старый файрвол. Загрузка затянулась. Двойник нервно барабанил пальцами по гладкому ободку эхокомма. Нет, всё-таки не стоило экономить и покупать у того горе хакера его программу. В следующий раз он будет аккуратней.  
Внезапный статический треск, оглушающий, как будто сразу включили с десяток старых телевизоров, на полную громкость заполнил всё пространство вокруг. Тим выронил эхокомм, закрывая уши руками. Биометрика показывала о недопустимом уровне шума и деликатно просила покинуть это место. Морщась, двойник просканировал комнату — виновником всего оказался работающий динамик сверху. Понадобился всего один выстрел, чтобы его угомонить.  
Протрещав, замок интеркома выключился. Тим в этот момент ненавидел свою жизнь чуть больше обычного. Но, к его удивлению, вселенная, кажется, на время про него забыла. И ограничилась простым подзатыльником, вместо того чтобы избить до полусмерти. Створки двери тихо зашипели, медленно открываясь.  
Далевский логотип на экране зарябил, пиксели медленно таяли, уступая совсем другой надписи. Бледно-зелёный постепенно растворился в ярко-оранжевом.  
— «Атлас?» — неуверенно проговорил двойник.


	2. Chapter 2

        Двойник нервно осмотрелся по сторонам, ожидая подвоха. Но, как ни странно, всё было тихо. И попросту не логично! Атлас всегда заботился о своей безопасности. Об их охранных системах ходили легенды, даже Афина, одержимая местью и жаждой крови, не всегда могла расправиться с грозными дронами и элементальными турелями. А вот Тиму здесь явно быть совсем не хотелось. Но остаться без денег ему не хотелось все-таки куда больше. Скрепя сердце, он побрёл в полумрак. Аварийное освещение всё еще работало, что было несомненным плюсом.

 

* * *

 

 

Быстрое сканирование не показало ничего подозрительного. Пока двойнику попадались лишь какие-то складские помещения. Он скептически посмотрел на полки стеллажей внутри очередной комнаты, где лежали ворох старой канцелярки, просроченные консервы и прогнившие семена. И ни следа людей. Похоже что Афина знать не знала про это место, иначе точно сравняла бы его с землёй. Двойник хмыкнул. Всё это было очень интересно, но крайне бесполезно. Казалось, что кто-то напихал кучу разных микро-отделов в одно большое здание.

В поле зрения всплыло маленькое окно — эхо глаз нашёл слабый источник магнитного излучения в комнате напротив. Мужчина по удобней перехватил оружие, протискиваясь в дверной проем, перегороженный мусором.

Помещение было обставлено куда богаче, чем предыдущие. Электрический камин, как ни странно, излучал слабое тепло. Вдоль стен возвышались старые книжные полки, кажется, из настоящего дерева, поросшие мхом. Тим чертыхнулся, достав книгу с посеребрённым корешком. На поверку — страницы разъел грибок. Двойник просканировал названия — кто бы здесь ни жил, он явно был фанатом мифов. И старых, редких языков программирования, которые изучают только больные на голову придурки. Кое-какие названия он вообще видел впервые.

Мягко завибрировал портативный комм возле уха. Должно быть заказчик. Тим сощурился — номер не определялся. Мало того, с каждым последующим звонком надпись менялась, становилась все менее и менее понятной. Цифры и буквы как будто складывались в какой-то шифр. Искатель подавил внутренний крик, перехватив пистолет. Тяжесть рукоятки придавала некое подобие уверенности. Он попытался отследить звонящего, но эхо глаз выдал окно ошибки. И это надоедливое жужжание начинало раздражать. Выдохнув, двойник оборвал звонок.

Ничего не произошло.

Тепло от камина окончательно пропало. Он был вполне готов к каким-то пакостям, к противникам из плоти и крови, но подобная паранормальная херня немного дезориентировала. И всё ещё было жалко книги. Очень жалко книги. В надежде найти хоть что-то сохранившееся, Тим начал сканировать ряды заново. Эхо глаз услужливо выделил два пухлых корешка. Двойник довольно хмыкнул. Тома оказались не такими увесистыми, и их почти не тронули ни плесень, ни грибок. Первый оказался сборником историй о загробном мире. (Тим поморщился и положил книгу на место. Как, блядь, вовремя!) Второй же — некие принципы преобразования метаданных. Эхо глаз оповестил, что именно от этого предмета шло слабое излучение. Двойник принялся листать станицы, теряясь в сложных терминах и непонятных заголовках. Изображение в спектре импланта на секунду пошло помехами, а затем, он увидел зажатую между листами тонкую позолоченную пластину. На просвет та оказалась покрыта рядами мелких символов, с хаотичными, казалось, отверстиями тут и там. Тим вспомнил, как видел что-то подобное в университетских архивах. Кажется, это называлось перфокартой.

Секундой позже из динамика сверху послышалось тихое шипение. Двойник насторожился, всматриваясь в темноту коридора за дверью. Он быстро убрал предмет в карман куртки, и решил найти лучшее место для маневра. В столь маленькой комнате он будет лёгкой мишенью.

Однако, никаких ответных действий не последовало. Хотя он вполне был готов к вылезающим из стен полупрозрачным призрачным рукам, мстительным духам убиенных работников и подобному. Ничего этого не было. Лишь периодические сбои во всем его снаряжении кроме оружия. Но и они настораживали.

 

* * *

 

 

Немногим позже, переплетение комнат и узких коридоров привело его в широкий зал, которого, кажется, не было на схеме у входа. В центре, до потолка возвышался огромный терминал с несколькими широкими панелями экранов. Те были разбиты или выгорели. Вверх подобно лианам тянулись толстые провода. По всей комнате тут и там виднелись тёмные подпалины, словно от взрыва элементальной гранаты. Сам терминал, судя по показаниям, уже давно был обесточен.

Имплант коротко пискнул. Тим повернулся в сторону яркого окошка, которое зависло над каким-то предметом недалеко. Которым, к его удивлению, оказался слуховой имплант в виде грубой металлической ушной раковины. Двойник подошёл ближе, и брезгливо поморщившись, достал его из горстки пыли.

— Вот черт. — Тихо проговорил он себе под нос.

Такие штуки всегда были в цене на чёрном рынке, но этот экземпляр был непоправимо испорчен. Металл оплавился, был покрыт ржавчиной и копотью, а глубокое сканирование показало, что основная плата была полностью сожжена. Что ещё больше не понравилось Искателю — имплант был Гиперионским, и в довесок экспериментальным. Из той серии, что могли установить лишь на Гелиосе и нигде больше. Происходящее нравилось ему все меньше и меньше.Чуть поодаль он заметил старый автомат для быстрых перемещений. Настолько старый, что эту модель он не видел даже на израненном Элписе, много лет назад. Точно такой же не рабочий, как и все вокруг.

Внезапно раздался тихий не то треск, не то скрежет, из дальнего конца коридора. Тим обернулся на шум, и, сделав пару предупредительных выстрелов, скрылся за массивным терминалом. Вдалеке что-то жалобно пискнуло. Вновь ожили динамики у потолка, выдав очередную порцию неразборчивого шума.Искатель сглотнул, прикидывая в уме оставшиеся патроны, и обошёл терминал по периметру, сканируя пространство с другого угла.

Источником звука оказался маленький дрон Атласа, похожий на перевёрнутую плевательницу, только вычурную и высокотехнологичную. Робот с трудом держался в воздухе, правый бок его искрил, а движения портативного глаза — камеры были хаотичными и нескоординированными. И Тим уже прицелился, чтобы избавить это недоразумение от страданий, когда дрон, протяжно пропищав, сам рухнул на пол.

 

* * *

 

 

Он блуждал по зданию вот уже битый час, и за все время нашёл всего пару точно таких же золотых карт и один старый гиперионский пистолет-пулемет, весь в пыли и копоти.

Феликс не выходил на связь, а любая попытка звонка прерывалась странными помехами. Как назло, ещё и эхо глаз начал глючить, выдавая одно и то же сообщение с периодичностью в несколько минут. Бессвязный длинный поток нулей и единиц.

Холодало. Отсутствие каких-либо противников, живых или механических, очень настораживало Искателя. Это было совсем не правильно, и не логично. Кроме маленького робота он не повстречал никого, и ничего. Найдя более-менее уютную комнату и перегородив вход металлическим кубом, Искатель решил сделать привал. Тим раздражённо достал из сумки протеиновый батончик, и пожёвывая, принялся сканировать разложенные на столе металлические карты.

  эхо глаз 1.5

  что: карта Арес 11010000

  производство: Атлас 1101000010

  описание: 11111111010 общий объём 11111111010000101

  используется в коммах марки 111101101000010111100110

  100001011111011010000101100111101000010111000

 

 

Было ли это тем, что искал Феликс? Как Тим не старался, он не мог проломиться сквозь защиту этих «карт». Да и для этого явно требовалось какое-то специальное устройство. Которого у него конечно же не было.

А одна мысль о том, что придётся плутать по пустым пыльным коридорам всю ночь, ничуть не согревала. Он поплотней закутался в куртку, и приподнял шарф, зарываясь носом в ткань. Ещё хуже было от мысли, что со всей этой паранормальной хренью приходится расправляться в одиночку. Ни Афина, ни Джейни, и уж тем более никто из Искателей на Пандоре не ринулся бы к нему на выручку. Он всегда работал один.

Его мысли прервало странное металлическое лязганье — прямо над головой, протяжное и жуткое, будто по шершавой школьной доске провели острым стальным прутом. Вновь раздался треск из динамиков, и зловещий звук сверху стих, словно отдаляясь. Двойник быстро собрал сумку и вышел было из комнаты, когда в него на полном ходу врезалось что-то маленькое и тяжёлое. Поле щита наэлектризовалось, Тим увидел перед собой того самого дрона, который, как это ни странно, не атаковал, а продолжал что-то истошно пищать. Изображение в искусственной зеленце импланта пошло помехами, на долю секунды всё его поле зрения заполонил ворох нулей и единиц. Робот зачем-то боднул его ещё раз в бок, и по не правильной траектории полетел в другой конец коридора. Обернувшись прямо у очередного разветвления ходов. Словно ожидая, что искатель пойдёт за ним.

-…что?

Дрон ещё раз громко и словно возмущённо прострекотал, и свернул за угол. Тим почесал макушку, оглядываясь по сторонам. Издалека послышался протяжный писк. По крайней мере, решил Искатель, мерзкого робота можно будет продать на запчасти. И может, проследовать за ним было не такой уж и плохой идеей. Он все равно не знал, куда идти дальше.

 

* * *

 

 

Дрон петлял, то и дело врезаясь в стены, и Тим ориентировался на короткие, но очень громкие возгласы, с трудом поспевая за маленьким роботом. Тот вёл его через разветвлённые коридоры, широкие безлюдные залы, будто куда-то опаздывал. Искатель опешил и остановился, стоило им добраться до… библиотеки. Настоящей библиотеки! Но дрон все также торопил его, истошно вереща. Двойник сделал пометку на карте. Редко можно было встретить подобное сокровище в пустошах.

Створки двери резко распахнулись, в нос ударил запах горелых проводов и иона. В дальнем конце небольшой комнаты стояла плоская консоль терминала. Двойник не смог сдержать улыбки — устройство было активно, а часть экранов цела. Стоило подойти ближе, как что-то внутри устройства пришло в движение, над панелью зависла голографическая клавиатура. Из динамиков раздался приветливый голос.

 — Приветствую вас в — ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО — корпорации Атлас, моё имя Прометей и я буду вашим гидо-м... гидом… гидо-о-ом по…

 Логотип на экране пошёл помехами, в такт сбивчивому электронному звучанию. По венам будто пустил жидкий азот, Тим инстинктивно схватился за пистолет, когда тот же голос монотонно проговорил:

  — ОБНАРУЖЕНО НАРУШЕНИЕ —

Робот возле него громко прострекотал, по бокам комнаты, выдвигаясь в подобие судороги, появились дула турелей. Барабаны резко раскрутились и орудия осыпали его шквалом огня. Тут же заискрил щит, принимая на себя урон. Чертыхаясь, двойник отступил назад, опустошая обойму за обоймой. Раздался сигнал из динамиков, и турели на мгновение застыли. Времени как раз хватило, чтобы уничтожить одну из них. Но секундой позже вторая, казалось, зарядила ещё чаще и мощней, одна из пуль неприятно обожгла щёку.

 — Проклятье!

Статическое поле пропало, Искатель видел все словно в замедленной съёмке. Он попытался сделать шаг в сторону, но времени на маневр явно не хватало. Потом перед ним резко возникло вытянутое тёмное пятно, сквозь которое он сделал ещё несколько выстрелов и отступил. Тяжело дыша, Тим ощупал себя, не веря в собственную удачу. Он был жив, щит медленно восстанавливался. А рядом, искря пробитыми внутренностями, валялся старый дрон.

Завибрировал комм возле уха, одновременно с этим зашипела система оповещения Атласа. Логотип на огромном экране терминала зарябил. Двойник сглотнул, смотря, как надпись растворяется в нулях и единицах. Попытка синхронизации привела к тому, что точно такая же надпись теперь появилась и на его комме. Нули и единицы. Стоп.

— Не может быть…

Искатель попытался активировать имплант, ища нужные данные в ворохе различных словарей. И не смог сдержать удивлённого возгласа, когда повторяющаяся информация дешифровалось. В двоичном коде нечто пыталось сказать ему лишь одно слово:

- П О М О Г И -


	3. Chapter 3

        Вытянутая приборная панель мигала десятками огоньков, размеренно шумела вентиляция. Неподалёку, в последний раз протяжно  пропищав, дезактивировался дрон. Свет в маленьком глазке исчез. Искатель не уверенно приблизился к терминалу и настороженно поднёс руки к ярким голографическим клавишам.

А стоило глянуть на экран, как ему стало совсем не по себе. Логотип корпорации напоминал плохую пиратскую копию, будто кто-то исполосовал его на куски, а потом неумело попытался собрать заново.

Ну и что он мог ответить?  Как вообще нужно было поступать, когда встречаешь такую вот цифровую жуть? За все годы скитаний по Элпису и Пандоре двойнику не приходилось сталкиваться ни с чем подобным. Тим задумался, и попробовал вбить что-то простое. Стоило прикоснуться к клавишам, те слабо завибрировали.

\- привет? -

В тот же момент на дисплее все пришло в движение, запестрили окна ошибок, накладываясь одно на другое.  Пока все пространство не заполонило одно большое окно, багрово красное, всё в искажённых символах. Снизу подсвечивались две команды. Скорее всего "да" и "нет", смекнул Искатель.

Он ещё раз задумался. Было ли разумным связываться с этой штукой? Всегда был вариант развернуться, уйти, пусть и ни с чем, но по крайней мере живым и невредимым. Да и пластины эти наверняка чего-то стоили. С другой стороны, вдруг это "нечто" было очень важным, ценным. Вдруг ему повезло наткнуться на что-то уникальное, за что мегакорпорации наперебой будут предлагать суммы одна большое другой? Вдруг это изменит его жизнь, и он сможет наконец свалить с проклятого куска земли, висящего в пространстве? На котором его не пытался убить разве что воздух, да и то, не всегда.

Тим попробовал выбрать другую команду для дешифровки. Но курсор тут же встал на предыдущее место. И опять. И опять. Хмыкнув, он нажал на ввод.

Тут же экран погас, словно обесточился. Секундой позже на чёрном фоне начали возникать и пропадать странные витиеватые команды, одна за одной. Белая полоска курсора сместилась вниз, и затем, медленно и неуверенно, по единственной букве, начал сам собой появляться текст.

ТЫ ПРИШЁЛ. ТЕБЯ НЕ РАНИЛИ?

\- нет, но очень старались -

ХОРОШО. БЫЛО СТРАШНО.

Тим задумался - как нужно обращаться к этой штуке?

\- кто ты такой? -

Курсор пришёл в движение, набирая начало слов, и тут же их стирая. Пока наконец, на экране не осталось:

ЗАЛОЖНИК. ПОМОГИ МНЕ.

\- шум из динамиков, дрон - это ведь твоих рук дело? -

ДА, Я ПЫТАЮСЬ ПОМОЧЬ ТЕБЕ. ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ПОМОГ МНЕ. У НАС МАЛО ВРЕМЕНИ.

\- почему? -

СИСТЕМА БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ. СЛОЖНО СДЕРЖИВАТЬ.

Могла ли эта штука блефовать? Что это вообще было - какой-то искусственный интеллект? В любом случае, двойник не собирался уходить с пустыми руками.

\- я ищу дата диск, и без него никуда не уйду! -

Цифровая полоса пришла в движение, делая пустые отступы тут и там, и впечатывая одно за другим:

ПОМОГИ МНЕ

\- если скажешь где диск -

ПОМОГИ МНЕ ПОМОГИ МНЕ ПОМОГИ ПОМОГИ ПОМОГИ

Просьбы о помощи быстро начали заполонять все пространство дисплея, в такт словам динамик у потолка протяжно зашипел. На секунду Тиму показалось, что он слышал подобие всхлипа. В лёгкие будто накачали холодного воздуха, стало зябко и мерзко. Вспышкой боли резанули воспоминания, того, что случилось много лет назад. Обречённый монотонный голос. _Её_ голос.

_Но ты ведь не можешь ничего сделать, правда, Тим?_

ЗАБЕРИ МЕНЯ ОТСЮДА. МНЕ СТРАШНО. Я ОДИН. ПОМОГИ.

Искатель тряхнул головой, тихо чертыхнувшись. И отрывисто отпечатал:

\- хорошо. Но сначала скажи где диск -

ИХ ЗДЕСЬ ТЫСЯЧИ. ЧТО ИМЕННО ТЫ ИЩЕШЬ?

\- что-то очень большое, вмещающее кучу данных -

КАК ТВОИ ЧАСЫ?

Двойник вопросительно выгнул бровь.

\- как ты узнал? -

ОТСЛЕДИЛ КОГДА ТЫ ЗАПУСТИЛ ЛЕДОКОЛ. ОНИ ОЧЕНЬ КЛАССНЫЕ.

\- Что за? - тихо проговорил двойник.

На экране появлялись и пропадали таблицы данных, по которым с молниеносной скоростью туда-сюда сновал курсор. Уже очень скоро он остановился на строчке в самом конце списка, и подсветил её, увеличивая. Гипнос.

\- Гипнос? -

ТО ЧТО ТЫ ИЩЕШЬ В ЮЖНОМ КРЫЛЕ. Я ПЕРЕДАМ КООРДИНАТЫ НА ТВОЁ ЭХО. ЕСЛИ ПООБЕЩАЕШЬ ПОМОЧЬ

\- окей-окей -

ПОКЛЯНИСЬ НА МИЗИНЦАХ

\- у тебя нет рук -

Возмущённый статический писк раздался в тишине комнаты. Тим тихо засмеялся.

ТЫ ПОНЯЛ МЕНЯ

\- хорошо, торжественно обещаю вернуться за тобой. Кем бы ты там ни был -

Почесав через шарф кончик носа, двойник продолжил:

\- теперь объясни как туда попасть -

 

* * *

 

 

Стоило опустить последнюю перфокарту в паз, как внутри механизма что-то низко заворчало. Постепенно, уходящий вдаль коридор начал оживать, освещаясь оставшимися огоньками ламп. Эхо глаз оповестил, что дополнительный генератор активирован. Искатель хмыкнул - кажется, ИИ его не обманул.

Здесь было ещё более пыльно, чем в остальной части здания. Всю дорогу его сопровождал тихий, едва слышный гул. Который пропал, стоило пройти к зловещего вида арке. Через дыру в потолке просачивался холодный свет от мёртвой пандорской луны, очерчивая контуры проросших сквозь пробоину лиан. Тим пальнул по паре самых толстых растений. Те с шипением упали на металлический пол, источая едкую жижу, от которой поверхность тут же начала пузыриться. Но хотя бы проход теперь был свободен. Стоило подойти ближе, как в нос ударил затхлый запах пыли и окисленной стали. Внутри все было обито серебристыми пластинами, которые наслаивались одна на другую в подобии странного узора.  Прямо в центре комнаты, за матовым стеклянным кубом, виднелось нечто золотистое. Искатель, довольно улыбнувшись, просканировал предмет.

Что: Гипнос Объем: 550 зеттабайт

Класс: прототип 

Состав: ОШИБКА

Описание: ОШИБКА

Изображение вновь зарябило, створки двери за спиной резко схлопнулись, свет погас. Тим активировал инфра-зрение, тут же панели вдоль стен пришли в движение. Чертыхаясь, Искатель достал дробовик.

Из темноты зловеще засияли несколько красных огоньков, послышалось механическое лязганье. Запинаясь и прихрамывая, с разных сторон из открывшихся лазов показались уродливые старые дроны. Четырёхлапые, с жуткими вытянутыми головами и мощными турелями на спинах. Адские гончие Атласа. 

Те обступили его с разных сторон. Не смотря на ржавчину и повреждения, дроны всё ещё были активны. Механические твари наблюдали за искателем через багровые окуляры, пока, наконец, одна из них не взвыла и не кинулась в атаку. Тим резко отступил в сторону, одного выстрела вплотную хватило, чтобы пробить роботу живот, выпустив ворох проводов. Электронные кишки окатили его снопом искр. Тут же с другого бока вторая гончая попыталась схватить его за руку, но под резкий стрекот из соседней комнаты она начала раздражённо трясти головой из стороны в сторону. Очередным зарядом дроби двойник пробил её стальной череп, пока последняя тварь точно также не могла придти в себя. Искатель выстрелил, но внезапно его оружие дало осечку, затем ещё одну. Эхом в кромешной тьме раздавались глухие щелчки. Отбросив бесполезный дробовик Тим потянулся к пистолету, не заметив как близко к нему находился робот. Правый бок обожгло болью, Искатель рванул в сторону, едва успев увернуться от механических зубов. Он отступил, перезаряжая оружие, пока гончая, тупо озираясь по сторонам, искала цель. Вновь раздался статический треск, дрон глухо взвыл. Двойник упёрся спиной в холодную стальную стену, обойма наконец встала на место. Тварь показалась с другой стороны пьедестала, двигаясь отрывисто, словно в припадке. По металлической шкуре прошла волна искр, и дрон так же резко ринулся вперёд, разинув пасть. Выстрелы показались яркой вспышкой крошечных сверхновых, в ушах стучало от притока адреналина.  Последний дрон дёрнулся в судороге, и затих.

 

* * *

 

 

Рана в боку болела, но судя по всему, оказалась поверхностной. Тим повертел в руках оставшийся шприц с сывороткой, и раздражённо убрал его обратно в сумку. Стало совсем холодно, пандорская ночь, судя по всему, полностью окутала планету. Он попытался выйти на связь - но никто не откликался, а через пару минут имплант оповестил о низком заряде батареи.

\- Просто прекрасно. - Раздосадовано проговорил двойник.

Инфра-режим то и дело глючил, моментами оставляя его в жуткой темноте. Неужели он здесь умрёт?

От мыслей его отвлекли странные щелчки. Прямо из соседней комнаты, тихие, но вполне различимые. Длинные и короткие. Тим задумался. Всё это звучало как-то очень знакомо. В голове пронеслись отголоски воспоминаний - о родной планете, детстве, старом грубом домике на дереве. Шифрах. Ну конечно! Это была морзянка! Двойник внимательно прислушался, пытаясь вспомнить давно забытые комбинации коротких и длинных символов.

СЕВЕР. ПЛАСТИНА. ТРЕТЬЯ ПО ЦЕНТРУ. ДВА ПОСЛЕДНИХ. ВВЕРХ 

Нужная панель нашлась не сразу, края неприятно кололи пальцы. Внутри оказалось несколько мелких кнопок и пара рядов переключателей. Тим нажал два рычажка, тут же вспыхнула единственная уцелевшая лампа. Дверь распахнулась.

Стеклянный куб на пьедестале пошёл трещинами, Искатель аккуратно снял его и поставил на пол. Внутри, усеянный мелкими осколками, лежал золотистый продолговатый предмет. Под тонким слоем пластика друг с другом в замысловатой комбинации были соединены несколько плоских модулей. Вроде тех, которые использовались для хранения оперативной памяти в древних коммах. Тим повертел предмет в руках и положил в сумку.

 

* * *

 

 

Искатель ещё раз сверился с картой. Ему пришлось плутать по запутанным ходам и искать обходные пути, чтобы добраться до той области, которую ИИ назвал "основным хранилищем". Всю дорогу Тим не мог решить, как лучше поступить. Просто развернуться и уйти? Ведь диск он благополучно забрал, только вот повторяющиеся сообщения об ошибке при сканировании смущали. ИИ пообещал все исправить, как только двойник перекачает его на дата-диск часов.

ИИ был дружелюбен, да и что плохого ему может сделать запертая в старом многоугольнике программа? К тому же, стабильный искусственный интеллект стоил очень и очень дорого. Кто знает, какие данные в него установили инженеры мёртвого Атласа. Может, всё это было большой удачей?

Тим присвистнул, когда перед ним, как по волшебству, появилась маленькая световая дорожка. Загорелись красные лампы по бокам коридора, рассеивая темноту. Они очертили багрянцем высокую строгую дверь из чёрного металла. Та плавно открылась.

Со всех сторон рядами грозных монолитов возвышались сервера. Большинство из них работали, но как такое вообще было возможно? Затрещала система оповещения, тут же загорелся оранжевым плоский экран в конце комнаты. Тим подошёл ближе, то и дело поглаживая ободок часов.

\- сколько времени это займёт? -

МЕНЬШЕ ДВУХ МИНУТ

\- мне ждать каких-нибудь сюрпризов? Как с гончими? -

Курсор пришёл в движение, стирая обрывки только что напечатанных фраз. Это очень не понравилось Искателю.

ЗАБЛОКИРУЮ ВСЕ СИСТЕМЫ. НИКТО НЕ ПРОЙДЁТ. ПОМОГИ ПОМОГИ ПОМОГИ

\- ты уверен? -

ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПОЖАЛУЙСТА Я СЛАБЕЮ ТЯЖЕЛооо

Динамики у потолка захлебнулись в статическом треске. Двойник помассировал виски в попытке собраться с мыслями. Патронов должно было хватить, если вдруг его настигнет пара-другая дронов. И перспектива получить в качестве бонуса настоящий ИИ казалась слишком заманчивой.

\- хорошо. Говори что делать -

 

* * *

 

 

Тим аккуратно отсоединил внешнюю стенку терминала, вглядываясь в сплетённые разноцветные провода. Глубоко внутри блеснул золотым широкий плоский разъем. От него тянулся плотный металлический кабель, со стандартным универсальным штекером.

Двойник поднёс многоугольник часов, сверяясь с показателями. Имплант тихо просигналил о возможной синхронизации. Протяжно выдохнув, Искатель подключил часы к терминалу.

Тут же скрежет из динамиков усилился, быстро перешёл почти на ультразвуковой уровень. Сервера гасли один за одним. Эхо глаз выдал очередное окно ошибки, воздух вокруг наэлектризовался. Тим отшатнулся назад, тщетно пытаясь спастись от ужасного звука. Часть аварийных ламп повыбивало, липкая светящаяся жижа стекала вниз вдоль стен. Динамики возле потолка задымились, над ними идеально гладкая хромированная поверхность покрылась копотью. А от его часов - он вздрогнул - от часов шёл ворох ярких искр.

Тим повёл головой из стороны в сторону. Но нет, это вовсе не галлюцинация, часы действительно были похожи на грёбаный бенгальский огонь, только зелёный. Стоп, зелёный? Пространство разорвал грубый шум, искажённая помехами фраза, такая знакомая.

\- ГЕРРРРОООООООЯЯЯ ВЫЗЫЫВАААаааааа101010001

Сноп искр и статический шум слились в единое целое - изображение мелькало и видоизменялось прямо на глазах. Цифровой образ рябил, пиксели осыпались на металлический пол, пропадая так же быстро как появляясь. На какую-то секунду двойник увидел знакомое до отвращение лицо - то, которое он прятал изо дня в день. Того, кто  испортил ему жизнь и разрушил всё, о чем он мечтал.

И… голографический Джек стремительно начал распадаться, как будто живого человека облили серной кислотой. Он таял, но ни истечь кровью, ни попросить о помощи голограмма не могла. Совсем скоро от него остался лишь грубый манекен, безликий конструкт, который растворился в ослепляющей вспышке.


	4. Chapter 4

        Двойник растерянно потёр глаза, оглядываясь по сторонам. Разбитая на части, на экране терминала мигала одна единственная надпись. — ПЕРЕДАЧА ЗАВЕРШЕНА —

Позади него, тёмные и безжизненные, возвышались прямоугольники серверов, словно ряды могильных плит.

Искатель потянулся было к часам, но стоило поднести руку ближе, как он почувствовал исходящий от предмета жар. И по большому счёту, Тим не знал, чего ждать от этого ИИ.

Когда-то давно он читал про гонку корпораций в создании наилучшего искусственного интеллекта. Массивные самообучающиеся системы требовали огромных вычислительных мощностей, финансирования, обслуживания наконец. Ах да, была ещё вероятность выхода из-под контроля, но она пересекалась «первым законом робототехники». В теории.

Где-то далеко, на задворках сознания, Тиму было интересно, как этот ИИ вообще мог выглядеть. Первый президент Маливан придал «физической» форме искусственного интеллекта вид своего любимого, давно мёртвого пса. На студенческих ярмарках Тим то и дело видел воплощённые фантазии локальных ботанов, которые о настоящих живых девушках явно знали лишь в теории. А до практики дело странным образом так и не доходило. Те модели будто шагнули из дешёвых VR — симуляций, с минимумом одежды и максимумом открытого голого тела.

Этот ИИ… двойник терялся в догадках, любопытство наконец взяло верх. На дисплее застыла надпись — Rh4s w1n3 4.4. установлен. Искатель пристегнул корпус к ремешку и зажал две кнопки по бокам.

Ничего не произошло.

— Хах, и на что я надеялся? — тихо проговорил он в пустоту.

Ведь прошивка часов представляла собой чистый хаос, который функционировал лишь каким-то чудом. Внезапно откуда-то издалека раздался мерзкий металлический скрежет, а в такт ему — электрический треск, но уже с противоположной стороны. Одновременно с этим корпус часов постепенно начал прогреваться, а затем на экране появилась пиксельная черно-белая полоса. Чуть поодаль в резкой зелёной вспышке проявлялись очертания угловатой фигурки, в мозгу кольнуло от давно позабытого звучания — будто цифровой айсберг разбивается на тысячи осколков.

Двойник инстинктивно схватился за оружие и выставив его перед собой, сделал шаг назад. Такое вот он точно не ожидал увидеть. Атласские инженеры явно были не от мира сего, раз придали ИИ вид типичного «белого воротничка». Тим пару раз моргнул, активируя имплант.

  ИИ подслеповато оглядывался по сторонам, растерянно, будто только что проснувшись. Он выглядел очень странно  — почти болезненно худой, растрёпанный, и это что — протез руки?

Мужчина тихо прокашлялся, на что голограмма тут же посмотрел в его сторону. А потом увидел направленный прямо в лицо ствол пистолета и попятился назад, поднимая руки вверх.

— П-пожалуйста не стреляй!

Голос звучал тихо и жалко, только сейчас Тим понял, что на вид парню было явно не больше двадцати. Кому могло придти в голову создавать искусственный интеллект в форме несуразного, угловатого мальчишки? Имплант оповестил об отсутствии оружейных модулей, что это «нечто» было безобидным. Двойник убрал пистолет в кобуру.

Ещё раз оглядел голограмму с ног до головы, и болезненно поморщился, когда при попытке глубокого сканирования имплант коротко пискнул, выдав окно ошибки. Тим постарался придать себе более устрашающий вид — расправил плечи, упёр руки в бока и посмотрел на парня так, словно тот совершил самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни. Тот в ответ замялся, обхватил себя прозрачными руками, и отвернулся, не в силах выдержать уверенного взгляда.

Тим сосчитал про себя до пяти, в попытке успокоиться. Старые привычки и повадки, _его_ повадки, никак не удавалось вытравить, даже спустя столько времени. Двойник ещё раз проверил показатели модулятора голоса, тот к счастью был совсем немного разряжен и работал. Хотя бы не придётся играть в молчанку.

— Так значит, ты тот ИИ?

Парень нахмурился, и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но моментом позже рассыпался в ярком всполохе на тысячи зелёных пикселей. Искатель выставил на часах более продолжительный тайм аут, и опешил.

— Что за?!

Индикатор заряда батареи опустел на три деления из семи. За несколько лет после побега тот ни сдвинулся ни на йоту, всё также оставаясь на шестёрке, а тут убавился сразу на два? Он готов был проклясть самого себя за собственную дурость, мало того что потерял дробовик и кучу времени, так ещё и батарею посадил! От мыслей его отвлёк громкий хлопок. Во второй раз голограмма проявилась намного ближе. ИИ часто дышал, озираясь по сторонам словно в панике.

— Что ты со мной… — Он запнулся, уставившись на собственные руки. И посмотрел на мужчину прямо сквозь прозрачные пальцы. -…Сделал?

Парень прикрыл ладонями рот, в глазах его застыл ужас. Тим вопросительно наклонил голову в сторону.

— Э-э, что-то случилось?

ИИ озирался по сторонам, в панике бормоча нечто бессвязное, Искатель смог разобрать только повторяющееся «нет-нет-нет-нет».

— Ты… потерял что-то в процессе, — Тим постучал пальцем по подбородку, нужное слово так и вертелось на языке. -…Копирования?

Голограмма наконец обратил на него внимание, ИИ истерично рассмеялся, паника на его лице смешалась с выражением искреннего ужаса.

— Т-твои часы, модуль преобразования частиц, он ведь должен работать! Должен ведь! — ИИ подошёл к нему почти вплотную, вцепился призрачными руками в лацканы куртки, на что Тим инстинктивно отступил.

— М-модуль чего?

Тот опять схватился за голову, впиваясь пальцами в растрёпанные волосы.

— Мощности должно было хватить, почему? Почему не получилось? — бормотал ИИ.

— О чем ты…

Жуткий нечеловеческий крик разорвал тишину комнаты. Пол под ногами задрожал. Инфо дисплей окрасился в красные тона, выдав странную витиеватую надпись, всю в ошибках.

— Парень, что всё это значит?

— Не может быть… он ещё работает. — Заворожено проговорил ИИ.

— Что работает?! Ты обещал что все будет отлично!

— Нам надо бежать, я покажу как… — Голограмма, сделав несколько шагов, с громким вскриком провалился в пол.

Тим выхватил оружие, подойдя к двери, попытался открыть её. Раз, другой, даже после того как он выстрелил в панель та не поддалась. Вновь проявившаяся голограмма принялся стряхивать с брюк несуществующую пыль.

— Чёрт, как же там жутко!

— Может поможешь?

— Что, конечно! Я же… — он запнулся. — Я… заблокировал двери.

Тим раздражённо выдохнул.

— Все двери?

— Д-да, все в этом отсеке.

Бряцанье раздалось совсем близко, бряцанье и лязганье металла о металл. Послышался электронный рев. Наверняка гончие, и не одна, а целая стая, пронеслось в голове у Искателя. ИИ зарылся рукой в волосы, нахмурившись. Затем чуть более уверенно посмотрел прямо двойнику в глаза, вздрогнув, стоило им пересечься взглядом. Тим зло хохотнул, расправив плечи.

— И что же нам теперь делать, тыковка?

— Тыков… — Парень мотнул головой, смутившись. — Есть одна идея.

 

* * *

 

Идиот, идиот, идиот! Зачем он только связался с этим ИИ?! Тим пытался освежить свой словарный запас, придумывая для собственной глупости все более и более красочные эпитеты. Чем-то надо было занять разум, пока он полз по вентиляционному отсеку. Опираться приходилось лишь на глючный инфра-режим. Который то и дело вылетал, темнота здорово сбивала с толку и придавала всему происходящему оттенок сюрреалистичного ужаса. Воздуха не хватало, стены казались тонкими, картонными. А когда он проползал мимо редких решетчатых окошек, становилось совсем дурно. По коридору сновали гончие, вкупе со странными мелкими дронами, то и дело сканируя пространство, вертя головами из стороны в сторону. Спасало отсутствие тепловизоров, иначе его точно превратили бы в изрешеченный пулями труп. Голограмма сказал идти по прямой, до тупика, а потом свернуть направо и зачем-то выставить руки вперёд. Подумать только, связался с какой-то ошибкой в коде, с дефективной программой!

— Нет нет нет, проклятье! — прошептал он в пустоту, когда имплант вывел окно отсчёта, до полного отключения оставалось совсем немного. Секундой позже тот вырубился, вновь оставив его в темноте. Искатель мотнул головой, попытался успокоиться, выравнивая дыхание. И со следующим движением ударился макушкой об металлическую стену. Замер.

Лязганье внизу стихло, Тим сглотнул, на секунду почти перестал дышать. На его счастье, низко проворчав, дроны продолжали искать цель, шаги постепенно удалялись. До этого момента Тим никогда не думал о себе как о клаустрофобе, куда сильней его пугала большая высота, но сейчас, когда голова начала кружиться от отсутствия воздуха, а локти и колени то и дело болезненно упирались в проржавевшие стенки шахты, он засомневался. В мозгу вспыхнули воспоминания, словно со старой раны содрали корку — гордый, надменный взгляд шерифа. «хм-м, ну я большего и не ожидала» «ведь ты всего-навсего копия» «такой жалкий» Тим сомкнул челюсть, сильно, почти до хруста. И прополз вперёд, ещё и ещё, сфокусировавшись на том, как сделать ещё один вдох, как преодолеть ещё хоть какое-то расстояние. Ведь вопреки всему он был жив, а от легендарного шерифа Линчвуда наверное не осталось и праха.

Вдалеке показалась мутная белая точка, которая становилась ближе и ближе, с каждым движением. Двойник довольно улыбнулся, приметив показавшуюся наконец вентиляционную решётку. Дошёл. У него получилось. Не смотря на то, что металл проржавел, а крепления были разболтаны, Искателю никак не удавалось её снять. А стрелять в такой тесноте было сродни самоубийству. С третьего раза решётка поддалась, но удар получился слишком сильным, и двойник понял что падает в пустоту.

 

* * *

 

Сначала он подумал, что теряет сознание, или уже вырубился. Все вокруг заполнила пелена, стало почти невозможно дышать. Инстинктивно он подался вперёд, вверх, пока буквально не вынырнул наружу.

Пыльные бумажные листы разлетелись в стороны. Тим растеряно осмотрелся вокруг — ИИ привёл его прямиком в библиотеку! В колено болезненно упиралось что-то острое, а стоило пошевелиться, оно едва слышно зазвенело. Искатель попытался выпрямиться, шаря мыском сапога перед собой.

Комната утонула в мягком жёлтом свете. Он спрыгнул вниз и оглянулся — вентиляционное окно находилось прямо над столом ресепшена, почти доверху, с горкой заваленного документами. Похоже что чья-то не любовь к тупой бумажной бюрократии только что спасла ему жизнь. Тим встрепенулся, когда все вокруг пришло в движение — казалось что началось землетрясение, или что-то подобное. Или… к нему приближалось нечто огромное. Тим сглотнул, зажимая пару кнопок на часах. На этот раз голограмма появилась быстрей, облегчённо выдохнув, стоило ему приметить укутанного в шарф мужчину.

— Получилось же, я говорил что получится!

ИИ пошатнулся со следующим толчком земли, рассыпаясь на части прямо в падении. Тим с трудом устоял на ногах, книги попадали с полок, отовсюду поднимались облачка пыли.

Внутренности скрутило в холодной судороге, Искатель проверил обойму, и сильней вцепился в рукоять пистолета. Голограмма преобразовалась справа от него, не уверенно сделал несколько шагов вперёд. И тихо прошептал.

— Он идёт.

— Кто идёт?!

ИИ обернулся, в глазах его застыл ужас, голос казался безжизненным.

— Хирон.

 

* * *

 

Тим не был силен в мифологии, а единственные пришедшие на ум слова застряли где-то на подступе к мозжечку, так и не достигнув основного нервного центра. Но он вполне смог разобрать прошелестевшее «Бежим!» и метнувшийся рядом зелёный всполох. Тряска усилилась, больно было смотреть как старые, стоившие наверное целое состояние книги падают, теряя страницы. В дальнем конце залы стеллажи затрещали, разрушаясь под чьим-то могучим натиском. Раздался громкий электронный скрежет. Искатель поравнялся с ИИ прокричал:

— Что это за херня?!

— Предохранитель, он следит чтобы данные не покидали пределы здания!

— Стой, так он увязался за мной из-за диска?

Позади нечто низко загудело, а затем правее пространство разорвал болезненно-яркий багровый луч, сжигая все на своём пути в мгновение ока. Тим закрыл лицо руками, спасаясь от жара, голограмма ошарашенно смотрел перед собой.

— Т-тебе его не победить…

— Не с этими пушками точно! Слушай, парень, просто выведи меня отсюда, окей?

— Этими? Оу. — ИИ провёл пальцем по подбородку, осматривая скромную амуницию Искателя, на секунду тому показалось, что зрачок программы заблестел. — Да, хорошо!

 

* * *

 

Бежать приходилось по системе аварийной эвакуации, только там не было дронов и турелей. Но не смотря на это, кошмарный «Предохранитель» почти буквально следовал за ними по пятам. Многоугольник часов заметно накалился и обжигал запястье. ИИ то и дело что-то тихо проговаривал, всегда опережая двойника на несколько шагов. Тим попытался отдышаться, в боку неприятно закололо.

— Далеко ещё? Не то чтобы я возражал, но, знаешь. — Он рассмеялся. — Начинает надоедать.

— Почти пришли, за этим поворотом.

Коридор показался слишком маленьким и не приметным, даже для чёрного входа. ИИ ждал его в конце, у двери с хитроумного вида замком. Голограмма скрестил руки на груди и смерил Искателя недобрым взглядом. Тим нахмурился.

— Что?

— Хочу прояснить один момент, м-м… прости, как тебя зовут?

Пол совсем легонько задрожал, но этого хватило, чтобы сердце в груди забилось чаще.

— Э-э, сейчас не самое подходящее время, пирожок!

— И хватит этих странных словечек! Серьёзно, у меня имя есть!

— Ты должно быть шутишь, СЕЙЧАС?! Это обязательно обсуждать именно сейчас?!

— Хм-м, не можешь сказать такую простую вещь?

Двойник почувствовал как внутри разгорается злость, в странной комбинации с нарастающим страхом. Шаги звучали все громче и отчётливей. Ближе. Ближе.

Он прикрыл лицо руками и пробормотал.

-…Тим.

Голограмма обречённо выдохнул.

— Окей, Тим, у тебя одна попытка, так что слушай внимательно. — ИИ проморгался, с трудом удерживая вертикальное положение. — Введёшь то что я скажу, быстро. Если собьёшься хоть на секунду — мы покойники. Понял?

Искатель поднёс дрожащие пальцы к маленькой приборной панели, над той как по волшебству загорелась тонкая полоска клавиатуры. Комбинация оказалась безумно сложной и длинной, механическое лязганье раздалось совсем близко. Все мысли Искателя были сфокусированы на уверенном монотонном голосе возле его уха, диктующем связки букв и цифр.

— ...Один девять пять семь семь д… — ИИ рассыпался на пиксели, так и не успев договорить последнюю цифру.

— Скажий ты сын!

В панике, Тим нажал на девятку.


	5. Chapter 5

   Кто-то давным-давно сказал, что количество удачи было постоянной, стабильной константой. Её запасы ограничены, и каждому была отведена лишь определённая часть, которую тот мог использовать в течение жизни. Следуя этой логике, свой лимит Тимоти Лоуренс исчерпал ещё в глубоком детстве. Потому как на каждое мало-мальски приятное происшествие приходилось по два, а то и три факапа.

Холодный пот противно стекал по шее, внутри все скрутилось в тугой узел. Секунда растянулась на целую вечность. Стоило ввести последнюю цифру — голографическая панель, звеня, распалась на мелкую пиксельную пыль. Неужели он ошибся?

Позади что-то глухо прошипело. Дрожащими пальцами Тим вцепился в модуль щита, прикидывая про себя, сколько секунд удастся выкроить до того, как лазер его поджарит. Часы неимоверно раскалились, Искатель нервно стянул их за ремешок и убрал в карман. В ушах звенело от напряжения, сквозь звуковую пелену двойник едва смог различить скрежет, с которым медленно открывалась дверь.

На его счастье, кажется, какие-то крохи расположения Фортуны в его запасе ещё остались.

 

* * *

 

Широкий коридор, весь обитый полированным хромом, уходил далеко вперёд. Тим побежал, чуть не запнувшись, когда за схлопнутыми створками сзади нечто врезалось в металлическую обшивку двери. Воздух пронзил механический вой. Пространство с каждым шагом становилось все уже и уже, темней и жутче. Наконец, почти в кромешной тьме, он различил тускло светящийся мелкий прямоугольник, но стоило подбежать к нему, как внутри у Искателя все похолодело. Тупик. Ничего. Ни двери, ни вентиляции, никаких кнопок или рычагов. Только старая грубая сенсорная панель и монолитная стена прямо перед ним. Неужели ИИ его обманул?

Мелькнула мысль вернуться назад, но стоило обернуться, как эта затея тут же показалась абсурдной — от места его побега тянулись нити лазерных лучей, а совсем близко, настолько, что при желании его можно было потрогать рукой — виднелся полупрозрачный край силового поля. Тихо проматерившись, Искатель подошёл ближе к панели.

Словно в старой компьютерной игре, та попросила его ввести имя. Командная строка была частично изрешечена битыми пикселями и полосами ошибки. Так, что для ввода осталось лишь поле из трёх символов. Стоило коснуться клавиш, дисплей моргнул и надпись издевательски исчезла. Тим сглотнул, растерянно смотря на возникшую вновь просьбу назвать себя.

С каждым разом экран темнел все больше и больше, точно его заметал слой восьмибитного песка. В какой-то момент тот стал почти чёрным, требуя вновь ввести имя. Будто глумясь над ним, словно самому себе Тим доказывал как его зовут. Это было смутно знакомо, ведь точно также, много лет назад, двойник каждое утро убеждал себя что он не Джек, не смотря на то как он теперь выглядел, как звучал его голос и с кем его то и дело путали.

Тим Тим Тим.

Экран почернел, что-то внутри механизма панели протяжно звякнуло. На тёмном фоне резко проявилась белая окантовка, а вслед за ней — логотип щита посередине. Мужчина попятился, когда справа пришли в движение металлические панели, отодвигаясь и перестаиваясь. Казалось, они были сделаны из тех же тонких листов что и в комнате с дата драйвом. Открывшийся узкий проход уходил словно в никуда.

Пол был неровный, шершавый, он складывался в подобие узора, как в древних гробницах. Воздух стоял затхлый, ни намёка на желанный выход. ИИ явно сблефовал и привёл его не туда. Тим нахмурился, нащупав в кармане куртки тяжёлый многоугольник. Нарвался на очередного лживого ублюдка, с кем не бывает? Но возвращаться уж точно было самоубийством.

 

* * *

 

Искатель прокашлялся от пыли, осматриваясь вокруг. Помещение словно светилось изнутри, но источник света Тим не мог опознать, как ни старался. Стены были увешаны какими-то списками, перечнем директив и более крупно — именами сотрудников с нужными правами доступа. А в центре стояло то, что он никак не ожидал увидеть. За все время злоключений искателю редко попадалось подобное. Продолговатый вытянутый контейнер, строгий и мрачный. Он здорово напоминал бы саркофаг, если бы не ядовито-оранжевые полосы по бокам. В подкорке что-то приятно кольнуло. О да, он знал это чувство, хотя посещало оно не так часто. Предвкушение добычи.

Тим решил перестраховаться, поднёс руку к карману куртки. Старая кожа нагрелась от тепла часов, но ощущение было довольно приятным. Голограмма проявился совсем рядом, с протяжным — «Дев-я-я-ть!» — опять провалился вниз, сквозь пол. Искатель потёр пальцами переносицу. Чуть позже парень появился вновь, тяжело дыша.

— Ненавижу когда это происходит! — Голограмма забавно нахмурился, так, что на долю секунды Тим почти отвлёкся от разросшегося внутри раздражения. ИИ мотал головой из стороны в сторону, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Хм-м, а на картах все совсем иначе выглядит.

Двойник смерил ИИ напряжённым взглядом, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ну и где обещанный выход?

— Близко, мы почти пришли.

Тима изнутри раздирало любопытство, уж очень хотелось посмотреть на этот сундук, он так и манил, но вдруг это была очередная ловушка?

— Что там? Внутри?

— То что поможет тебе выбраться! — правый зрачок ИИ заблестел, парень встревоженно обернулся к уходящему вдаль проходу позади. — У нас не так много времени! Тебе точно понравится, там нет ловушек или предохранителей. Обещаю!

Программа смотрел на него искренне, по-ребячески, не было похоже, что тот врал. Выдохнув, Тим потянулся крышке, но она начала открываться автоматически. Судя по всему, внутри стоял датчик движения. Контейнер с шипением раскрылся.

Сквозь страх и усталость пробивалось что-то приятное, давно позабытое ощущение. Как от пачки хрустящих банкнот в кармане, от спасённой жизни, от сданного зачёта. Он наклонился вперёд, до конца не уверенный что происходящее не сон и не последствия контузии.

На вытянутой металлической подставке красовался новенький дробовик. Словно отлитый из одного большого куска бронзы, бока отсвечивали красивым матовым блеском. Тим довольно улыбнулся, взяв его в руки. Оружие оказалось не настолько тяжёлым, насколько выглядело. Слегка увесистое, но очень удобное. Палец почти как влитой лёг на чуть шероховатый курок, приклад мягко упирался в руку. Жаль, что эхо глаз не работал для сканирования.

До этого ему никогда не везло настолько, чтобы нарваться на оружие Атласа. На заданиях то и дело попадались пушки от Джейкобс или Торрг. Самые редкие, сбалансированные и надёжные орудия всегда доставались другим. Двойнику ни разу не удавалось подержать в руках что-то подобное. Как-то на Элписе он видел как Клэптрэп переработал в кашу за несколько кредитов и лунных камней редкий щит Маливан и чудом оказавшийся на луне пистолет Атласа. Тогда он мечтал затолкать проклятого робота в автомат, следом. Но сейчас, на какой-то миг, Тиму показалось, что ему наконец воздалось за годы отвратительной удачи.

— Левиафан. — Тихо проговорил голограмма.

— Хм? — Мужчина вопросительно выгнул бровь.

Парень подошёл ближе, прозрачные пальцы коснулись приклада, он мягко поглаживал поверхность из стороны в сторону.

— В Атласе сначала хотели назвать его «Освободителем». Идеальное оружие для уничтожения органических целей. Но потом они замахнулись на большее и решили создать убийцу чудовищ. А для того чтобы убить чудовище, нужно другое чудовище. Так его и разработали. Знаешь, — ИИ мотнул руками вперёд, будто цепляя пространство перед собой "когтями". — Чтобы убивать огромных монстров.

Тим рассматривал оружие со всех сторон, всё ещё ошарашенный. Он никак не мог поверить, что в руках у него самый настоящий легендарный дробовик! Ох, он на многое был способен с такой игрушкой! Помимо этого в сундуке оказались две темно-розовые ампулы с сывороткой и модуль для гранаты, с вызывающе ярким, неоново-зелёным ободком по краям. Голограмма театрально прокашлялся.

— Это Цефея, экспериментальный модуль, прототип. Урон не очень большой, но кислота внутри разъедает титановую стену меньше чем за минуту.

Где-то далеко послышался звук раздираемого металла, ИИ обеспокоенно оглянулся.

— Ты обещал вывести меня отсюда. — Раздражённо проговорил двойник.

Парень нервно рассмеялся, и подошёл в сторону малоприметной панели у стены.

— Выход из комнаты здесь. — Он «побарабанил» костяшками пальцев по металлу, те беззвучно прошли сквозь поверхность. — Вбей что я тебе скажу, мы почти на месте. Тим быстро приладил новый модуль и рванул вслед за ИИ.

 

* * *

 

Вверх уходила длинная монорельсовая дорога, как на старых подъёмниках на Гелиосе. Тим сглотнул. Пути тянулись далеко в полумрак.

— Лучше держись. — Проговорил ИИ.

Тим хотел было спросить зачем, но тут же забыл все цензурные слова, когда платформа резко дёрнулась и тронулась вверх… а потом так же внезапно остановилась, и уже с более размеренной скоростью продолжила движение. Она двигалась медленно, преступно медленно, а судя по звукам, щиты в коридоре позади пали один за другим.

Тим повернулся в сторону ИИ, чтобы спросить в чем дело, и осёкся. Голограмма, встретившись с ним взглядом, зарделся, замявшись, на полупрозрачных щеках цифровая плоть будто бы стала ярче.

— Я, — начал он не уверенно, — в-видел как ты дрался, как уничтожил турели. И гончих. И как взламывал систему.

Программа, нервно зарывшись рукой в волосы, посмотрел в глаза мужчине.

— Ты ведь не просто какой-то бандит? Не очень-то похож на психа, или того, кто продаст родную мать за сотню баксов. М-может ты, — Парень посмотрел на него, в глазах блеснула искорка осознания. — Искатель Хранилища?

Тим ухмыльнулся в ответ. ИИ смотрел на него с надеждой, как на какую-то рок звезду, или будто он целиком состоял из денег или бриллиантов. Да и давно погребённое внутри фальшивое бахвальство вновь подняло свою уродливую голову.

-…Возможно. — Протянул двойник.

Парень с восторгом подскочил к нему ближе, на что Тим неловко сделал шаг назад.

— Вау! Настоящий Искатель Хранилища?! Ты ведь не шутишь, не шутишь, да?

Мужчина мотнул головой, не такой бурной реакции он ожидал. ИИ рассматривал его как какую-то диковинку, от макушки до пят, и ещё, будто впитывая все его черты одну за другой. Словно пытаясь просканировать до костей.

— Черт, не могу поверить! Ты наверное умеешь всякие крутые штуки! Ты можешь становится невидимым?

— Э-э-э, не-ет? — Неуверенно проговорил двойник.

— Тогда у тебя есть классная турель? Нет-нет, дай угадаю, ты наверное можешь стрелять из ракетницы и снайперки одновременно!

— Не-а. — Тим одновременно хотел рассмеяться и спрыгнуть с платформы в темноту, подальше, до того было не уютно. ИИ прикрыл ладонями рот, широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрев на мужчину.

— Н-не может быть! Не может быть, ты сирена? Погоди, но ты ведь не…

Голограмма, скрестив руки на груди, бормотал что-то бессвязное себе под нос, Тим смог разобрать обрывки фраз — «не может быть», «не бывает таких сирен», «может, я не всех знаю?», «у него же должно быть классное имя!», «разве есть Искатель по имени Тим?»

Двойник подошёл к ИИ вплотную, выпрямив спину и приняв «позу героя», чтобы казаться больше и выше. Спрятаться за осколками чужого образа было проще, чем признать собственную никчёмность.

— Тимоти Лоуренс, вообще-то.

— Ох. — Программа ударил кулаком по раскрытой ладони. — Кажется понял! Ты прикидываешься обычным скучным парнем, а на самом деле у тебя настолько крутая способность, о которой никто не знает! И все тебя боятся. Типа обычный, но не обычный. Мас-ки-ров-ка. Ведь так?

— Э-э-э. Д-да. Типа того. — Как можно уверенней проговорил двойник. Больше всего ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

— Это. Так. Классно. — Прошептал ИИ, подойдя ближе.

Тим еле сдержался, чтобы не отпрянуть. Тихо шумел подъёмник, платформа двигалась с черепашьей скоростью. Мужчина почувствовал, как от шеи к щекам поднимается волна жара, ещё немного, и даже шарф не сможет скрыть предательский багрянец. И вокруг словно стало жарче. Нужно было срочно перевести тему.

— Куда… — Двойник прокашлялся, выравнивая внезапно сбившееся дыхание. -…куда ты меня ведёшь, парень?

ИИ проморгался, повернув голову в сторону, как любопытный кот.

— К выходу? Я уже говорил, это единственный путь, где систему безопасности можно регулировать мануально. В остальной части здания она автоматизирована.

— То есть, отсюда я смогу спокойно сбежать?

Воздух вокруг завибрировал, заколыхался, Тим почувствовал, как в рёбрах неприятно закололо. Что-то явно было не так. Он отодвинул краешек шарфа, делая вдох. ИИ рядом с ним нерешительно посмотрел вниз, перебирая пальцами.

— Ты забыл про Хирона.

— Не волнуйся, мы, — Искатель на секунду осёкся, неужели он обратился к ИИ как к живому человеку? Что за глупость! — Уже очень скоро я буду далеко отсюда.

-…не выйдет. — Едва слышно проговорил ИИ.

— Что? Почему это?

Голограмма рассыпалась на части, но Тим, чертыхнувшись, вновь зажал кнопки по бокам. Он подошёл к ошарашенному парню почти вплотную, расправив плечи и нахмурившись.

— Ты мне что-то недоговариваешь?

Тот неловко скрестил руки на груди, отвернувшись и замолчав.

— Я продам тебя первому же старьёвщику, когда вернусь! — Грозно проговорил Искатель

Программа тут же изменился в лице.

— Нет. Нет нет нет, не надо, пожалуйста! — Он вцепился мужчине в руки.

— Говори что происходит! Что за херня за мной гонится? Зачем ты привёл меня к дробовику?

Парень уставился на мыски собственных ботинок, словно нашкодивший щенок. Тим попытался не очень обращать на это внимания. На то, как этот вид заставил что-то в груди приятно потеплеть. Он отвесил себе ментальную оплеуху, за мимолётную мысль, что это было мило. Что за черт? Откуда вообще взялись такие мысли?

— Я не врал. Эта магистраль ведёт к единственному выходу из здания. И про предохранитель, там, у входа. Мы действительно покойники, если ты не справишься.

— Но ты сказал, что никто не пройдёт!

— Знаю! — ИИ скрестил руки на груди, поджав губы. — Знаю. Я просто не думал, что пропажа диска активирует систему. Что Хирон сможет пробудиться.

Он пригладил растрёпанные волосы рукой, те конечно же не поддались. Тим протяжно выдохнул, попытался успокоиться. ИИ заговорил ещё тише.

— Если Хирон потеряет со своих сенсоров диск — он запустит процесс самоуничтожения.

— Что?!

— Это Атлас, Тим. Стоит тебе покинуть радиус в пятьсот метров от комплекса, он активирует ЭМ волну. Мощности хватит, чтобы поджарить все твоё снаряжение, диск и импланты. Атлас очень хорошо умеет хранить свои секреты.

— Так… так что тогда делать?

Внезапно Искатель почувствовал дуновение холодного ветра, над головой через медленно раскрывающийся люк проявлялось звёздное полотно, совсем близко возвышались колья спутниковых вышек. Магистраль почти закончилась. Ему показалось, как сердце проваливается куда-то вниз, забивается, словно прячась между лёгкими. Проклятый ИИ привёл его на крышу. Тот обернулся, слабо улыбнувшись уголком рта.

— Что делать? Ну, — пространство разорвал звук раздираемого металла. — То, что получается у тебя лучше всего!

 

* * *

 

Затея была дерьмовой, отвратительнейшей, двойник попытался не фокусироваться на высоте, или движении потоков воздуха. Или том факте, что ему придётся вырубить охранного дрона Атласа, судя по всему — огромного и снабжённого мощной лазерной турелью. Тим перехватил дробовик, проверил магазин.

Секундой позже раздался жуткий скрежет, пол затрясся, мелко и противно. Искатель ошарашено наблюдал, как тонкой лапищей Хирон вскрывал обшивку крыши, словно консервную банку. Дрон выбирался подобно неуклюжему насекомому, шаря по окружающему пространству множеством глазков-камер.

Больше всего он напоминал не то паука, не то адскую водомерку, только полностью металлическую и обвешанную внушающим арсеналом смертоносного оружия. И чертовски, чертовски большую.

Двойник выстрелил на опережение, постаравшись зайти со стороны, целясь прямо в «глаза» чудовища, но то оказалось проворней чем выглядело и осыпало его пулемётной очередью. Заискрило статическое поле, Искатель приметил ярко зелёный всполох, прямо рядом с не правильной формы выступом, который на поверку оказался козырьком вентиляционной системы. Там его ждал ИИ.

— У него не работают щиты! — Голограмма вскрикнул, когда вдоль металлической кромки прошёлся тонкий лазерный луч, выжигая искры.

— Отвлеки его! — Тим сделал ещё один выстрел и отшатнулся от разогретой стены.

— Я?! Ты что совсем свихнулся?! Я же…

Договорить он не успел, двойник зажал одну из кнопок на часах и выставил другой радиус действия. А потом активировал программу снова и выглянул из укрытия. Полупрозрачная зеленоватая фигурка появилась прямо напротив Хирона, тот резанул парой острых лап по ненастоящему телу, раздался дикий вопль.

— Во-о-т так…- Тим ухмыльнулся, вставляя патроны в магазин, наблюдая одним глазом как ИИ забавно пытался убежать от грозного дрона. Теперь попасть по неуклюжей туше было куда проще, щиты действительно не работали, но робот оказался на удивление крепким. Даже с кучей пробоин и повреждений он все ещё упрямо пытался попасть по целям.

— Я, — парень рассыпался на тысячи пикселей, и появился недалеко, закрываясь руками от опасности. -…Тебя ненавижу!

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, принцесса. — Весело проговорил двойник.

— И хватит этих кличек! — Возмущённо проорал ИИ.

Тим метнул гранату, но та не успела долететь до цели, исчезая во вспышке лазерного луча. Рядом упала спутниковая вышка, остриём распарывая тонкий лист стены. И когда Хирон, казалось, запнулся, когда до победы оставалось совсем немного, прямо над головой Искателя нечто громко прострекотало.

В мёртвом лунном свете зловеще переливались фиолетовым могучие крылья. Ракк спикировал, Тим едва успел увернуться от его когтей. Вместо кучки мелких, юрких тварей он имел дело со злобной, нажравшейся эридия бестией. Существо ловко увильнуло от выстрела, раз, другой. Искатель громко проматерился, отбиваясь мощной рукояткой дробовика. Пока наконец ему не удалось попасть прямо промеж глаз и отбежать к очередному укрытию.

В разгаре битвы, до Тима внезапно дошло, что там, позади, в зале где он нашёл имплант и пистолет-пулемёт, предметы лежали вовсе не в пыли. Это скорее всего был пепел. Человеческий прах.

Ракк вновь попытался настигнуть его с воздуха, впиваясь когтями в рукав куртки. Мужчина выронил дробовик, обжигающая боль резанула по синапсам, он даже не заметил как разрядился щит. Двойник что есть сил пытался отбиться, но тварь была слишком проворной. Клювом та, казалось, намертво вцепилась ему в руку. Тим низко прорычал, в попытке раскрыть существу рот, хоть как-то спастись. Ошалевший от боли, он сам не понял как смог разобрать громкое «Ложись!». Секундой позже его обдало волной жара сверху, завоняло палёным мясом и гнилью. Двойник проковылял в сторону, на ходу вкалывая себе целебную ампулу. Он тряхнул головой, в попытке придти в себя. Внутри все горело от боли, от разросшейся до объёмов чёрной дыры злобы, на всё — на его идиотскую невезучесть, на несправедливость, на то, что простая миссия в очередной раз превратилась в жуткую херню.

Едва щит успел восстановиться, дрон осыпал Искателя шквалом выстрелов. Ну все, с него хватит! Тим подбежал к дробовику, перекатившись, и пальнул почти вплотную, сшибая искусственные глаза.

— Получай!

Он раздражённо метнул гранату, и удача наконец показала ему свой прекрасный лик. Снаряд взорвался прямиком у ноги-клешни дрона. Кислота резво разъедала металл, такого быстрого действия коррозии двойник не видел никогда. Последняя граната — угодила прямо в уродливую голову. Хирон сипло взревел и отключился, неуклюже осев на изъеденную поверхность, растворяясь в собственных оплавленных кишках. Мужчина отдышался, и не смог сдержать улыбки, когда рядом появилась знакомая уже зелёная фигурка.

От всего этого адреналина и волнения его хватило лишь на то, чтобы громко рассмеяться, и голограмма, неуверенно улыбнувшись, сначала тихо, а потом уже громче, засмеялся с ним в унисон. Тим вытер подступившие слезы, улыбаясь во весь рот.

— А мы с тобой неплохая команда, да? — проговорил двойник, наблюдая, как ИИ продолжал истерично хохотать. Мужчина растерянно поправил шарф. Секундой позже, парень по глупому проморгался, и театрально завалился в обморок.

 


	6. Chapter 6

        Старый лифт пришел в движение, с черепашьей скоростью двигаясь вниз. Окружающий мир заволок сумрак. Ночь взяла в тиски пустынную планету. Тим вцепился в проржавевшую балку, прислушиваясь к скрипу механизма.

В мозгу все ещё было пусто от переизбытка адреналина, а как он добрался до сюда, двойник и вовсе помнил весьма смутно. Ноги были словно ватные, наверное, пришлось прыгать с пожарной лестницы. Тим нервно осмотрелся. У подъёмника не было стенок, вся конструкция напоминала наскоро слаженную металлическую клетку, в которой прутья были расположены слишком далеко друг от друга. Все могло быть хуже, куда хуже, успокаивал он себя.

Произошедшее все ещё казалось странным сюрреалистичным сном, словно все это случилось с кем-то другим. Тем более сложно было поверить, что ему удалось отделаться лишь потрёпанной курткой, да парой новых глубоких царапин. Мужчина пошевелил кистью — та отозвалась лёгкой болью, от страшного укуса почти не осталось следа. Позади приятной тяжестью повис новенький дробовик, и Тим было хотел проверить, не повредил ли он его в бою, как подъёмник слегка тряхануло. Двойник устоял, но невольно, посмотрел вниз, и тут же пожалел об этом. До земли было очень, очень далеко. Горло тут же сковал спазм. Ему показалось, что воздуха слишком мало, нужно было как-то отвлечься, срочно. Почти автоматически он потянулся к часам. Голограмма отозвался лишь на третий или четвёртый раз. Тот проявлялся будто кусками, в конце концов распластавшись прямо перед искателем.

— Где… что произошло? — Парень растерянно огляделся по сторонам. А приметив знакомый силуэт — сначала расплылся в улыбке, а потом мотнул головой и насупился, комично скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты чудовище! Как ты мог натравить на меня эту жуткую… штуку?!

Тим пару раз глупо моргнул, в недоумении.

— Э-э, прошу прощения, но она хотела меня убить?

— В-всё равно, это было ужасно, и… и… в-о-оу.

Программа неловко встал, опираясь призрачной рукой о металлический пол, и, вцепившись в перила, принялся рассматривать окружающее пространство. Наконец, он заворожено уставился пред собой, приоткрыв рот от изумления. Тим скептически посмотрел в ту же сторону — на уходящую вдаль кромку пустыни, точку полуразрушенной заправки, почти у горизонта, и холодную звёздную гладь над головой. Типично, ничего особенного.

— Никогда не думал, что увижу все это. — Тихо проговорил ИИ. -…потрясающе.

Наблюдая за забавной реакцией голограммы, двойник почувствовал, как страх постепенно отступает. Пускай парень был лишь искусственной симуляцией, само присутствие кого-то рядом парадоксальным образом успокаивало. Совсем немного. Тим зарылся рукой в сумку, со второго раза последний протеиновый батончик наконец-то нашёлся. До этого искатель даже не осознавал, насколько был голоден.

— Тим?

Мужчина вопросительно кивнул в сторону голограммы.

— Ты обещал помочь. — Тихо проговорил ИИ.

— Ну-у, свою часть сделки я выполнил. Внешний мир! — Тим развёл руками в стороны, и быстро ухватился за поручень. Так, на всякий случай. — Доволен?

— Просто, — голограмма задумчиво посмотрел вниз, — я не должен выглядеть вот так. Что-то не правильно. Что-то, — он прокрутил рукой в воздухе, будто пытаясь поймать вёрткую мысль. -…Я забыл. Ты ведь поможешь мне вспомнить?

— Слушай, парень. — Мужчина запустил руку в сумку, а когда нащупал диск — довольно улыбнулся. — Давай-ка ты…

Но стоило глянуть в сторону программы, Тиму стало не по себе. ИИ казался потерянным. Призрачный силуэт — словно плоский негатив, который вот-вот поглотит ночная мгла. Интересно, не выглядел ли двойник сам также после своего удивительного побега? Он отвесил себе ментальную оплеуху. Вся эта адреналиновая гонка сделала его слишком чувствительным. Сопереживать голограмме — что за глупость!

— Расшифруй эту штуку. Тогда и поговорим. — Двойник повёл диском прямо у лица ИИ.

Тот дотронулся до кромки прозрачным пальцем.

— Твой комм ведь всё ещё работает?

Тяжёлый прямоугольник устройства включился не с первого раза, через весь экран пошла глубокая трещина, а при загрузке возникло сообщение о критической ошибке. ИИ провёл по дисплею рукой — изображение на секунду исчезло, а затем сменилось молниеносно появляющимися и пропадающими командами. Тим сглотнул.

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Они ведь синхронизированы. — Голограмма пожал плечами. — Легко. И-и, насчёт пароля — я бы сменил на что-то более интересное, правда.

— Делай свою работу!

— Конечно, о великий герой! — иронично проговорил ИИ.

Тим в ответ подобрался, с силой сжав ободок комма.

-…никогда так меня не называй.

— Хм?

— Я не герой.

Голограмма нахмурился, через пару секунд на дисплее устройства возникло сообщение о передаче файла. Название было длинным перечнем цифр и букв, а такое необычное расширение Тим раньше вообще не встречал.

— Эта штука запустится автоматически, когда диск подключат к комму. Все просто, там самораспаковывающийся архив. Правда, дешифровка займёт некоторое время.

Тим скользнул взглядом по экрану, потом переключился на довольное лицо ИИ, тот чуть ли не сиял.

— Неплохо, да? Знаешь, я ведь могу просканировать почти что угодно.

— Да ну?

Было в этом что-то странное, насколько быстро он проникался симпатией к несуразной голограмме. Может, дело было в том, как ИИ выглядел? Слишком безобидно, наивно, такому даже выпивку на вряд ли продадут. А будь программа живым человеком — так вообще обобрали бы и пристрелили.  Двойник попытался собраться с мыслями. Это было глупо. Проекция перед ним — лишь вещь, возможно чуть более совершенная, чем приманки Джека. Вещь, за которую могут очень хорошо заплатить. Приветливая, забавная, но не настоящая.

«Про неё ты точно также думал» — раздался в голове едва слышный шёпот.

Внезапно кабинку тряхнуло, она замерла.

— Почему мы встали? — с огромным трудом Тим старался контролировать голос, чтобы тот не дрожал. ИИ одними губами беззвучно что-то проговорил, ярко загорелся его правый зрачок.

— Должно быть… — он зарылся рукой в волосы, — сработал один из протоколов, система пытается герметизироваться.

Тим попробовал мыслить логически. Прыгать было не вариантом, — чистое самоубийство. Возвращаться к гончим на чаек ему хотелось ещё меньше. А с разряженными имплантами он почти бесполезен. ИИ рядом нахмурился, перебирая пальцами робо-руки по воздуху, будто смахивал в сторону несуществующих назойливых мушек. Затем широко улыбнулся, его глаза заблестели от радости.

— Нашел! Держись, сейчас может немного…

Договорить он не успел — стальной куб рванул к земле, словно аттракцион в парке развлечений. Где желающих пощекотать нервы резко кидают вниз, под гогот соседей и громкую музыку. Только вот Тиму было нихера не весело! ИИ с воплем пролетел сквозь потолок. Искатель едва успел ухватиться одной рукой за перила, подтягиваясь ближе. Старый механизм протяжно заскрежетал, металлический трос заискрился от трения.

Земля приближалась слишком быстро, и Тим приготовился к тому, чтобы сгруппироваться и выпрыгнуть, хоть как-то попытаться спастись, но так же внезапно платформа резко затормозила, накреняясь то вперёд, то назад. Последний раз протяжно взвизгнув, трос оборвался. Кабинка рухнула на металлический пол, поднимая ворох пыли и искр. Мир померк.

 

* * *

 

Картинка вокруг плыла, голова болела как проклятая. Казалось, что в череп ввинтили гвоздь размером с ладонь и медленно проворачивали внутри. В поле зрения то и дело мелькало что-то зелёное. Искатель, болезненно поморщившись, попытался сфокусироваться.

— Боже-боже-боже-боже, нет-нет, только не это, я не хочу опять остаться один, нет… нет-нет-нет…

Тим низко проворчал, попытался медленно встать. Противные всхлипывания рядом действовали на нервы.

-…Парень?

Двойник прищурился. ИИ выглядел ещё более жалко, чем в их первую встречу, и — до чего совершенно была симуляция — Тим заметил блеск на его щеках, будто от слез. Н-да, в Атласе явно работали сентиментальные идиоты. Искатель медленно приподнялся на локтях, тряханув головой. Одной рукой он поправил шарф, съехавший почти на самые глаза.

— Тим! Ты в порядке?!

— Перестань орать. Конечно нет. — Он потёр затылок, болезненно поморщившись, стоило нащупать свежую шишку. Во рту — мерзкий металлический привкус, в ушах отдавалось слабым звоном. Он осмотрелся — дробовик отбросило в другой конец кабинки, в спину упиралось что-то острое. Встрепенувшись, Тим потянул за ремешок то, что осталось от его сумки. Сквозь глубокую царапину вытекала ярко-красная жидкость, из переднего кармана торчали осколки стекла. Ну конечно, старая ампула не выдержала удара и распорола кожу. Как же ему, блять, повезло!

— Тим? Я… Я могу просканировать повреждения, если ты пустишь меня глубже в свои…

— Нет! — Искатель навис над ИИ грозным исполином. Тот зажался, отступая. — Почему ты не смог сделать все как надо?

— Это все перепад напряжения, я не виноват!

— Не виноват? — Тим глухо рассмеялся, судорожно ища дата драйв. — И в том, что меня пытались поджарить и разорвать — тоже не виноват?

— Я не…

— Может, тебе просто было забавно понаблюдать, как меня расплющит в лепёшку. Что, смерть от зубов или лазера не слишком оригинальна?

…может вообще ИИ был частью охранной системы, просто дефективной? Мысли мельтешили в голове, словно рой агрессивных ос. С каждой секундой отчаяние внутри разрасталось все больше и больше, а устройство все никак не хотело находиться. Осколок — продолговатый стеклянный шип, вонзился в указательный палец, мужчина низко проворчал, отбрасывая тот в сторону. Тим готов был сойти с ума от напряжения, и толком не поверил, когда в руку уткнулся холодный уголок прототипа. Искатель нервно принялся осматривать диск со всех сторон, попытался активировать имплант, но тут же глухо проматерился.

— Просканируй его!

— Тим…

— Я сказал просканируй его! — сквозь зубы проговорил двойник. Голограмма медленно кивнул, всхлипнув, загорелся экран старого комма. Судя по показателям, диск был цел. Тим потёр руками лицо, вцепившись в ткань шарфа. Вымещая ярость на ИИ он ничего путного не добьётся. Тем более, тот сейчас выглядел невероятно жалко. Мужчина зажал кнопку на часах, и, подобрав оружие, побрёл в сторону пустыни.

 

* * *

 

Острая Лощина никогда не славилась особенным гостеприимством. Вокруг было холодно и влажно. Пробираясь по пустынным улочками, он то и дело подмечал, как жадно немногочисленные бандиты впивались взглядом в его добычу. Но, кажется, последняя стычка с местной фауной не прошла незамеченной. Всего-то нужно было прострелить несколько голов, чтобы его оставили в покое.

Сейчас Тиму хотелось просто добраться до своей берлоги и отрубиться на пару дней, но задание есть задание. Тем более, заказчик сказал, что дело было срочным. Приметив знакомый переулок, он немного расслабился. Кажется, на сегодня приключений наконец хватит.

…Или нет, решил он, когда потянулся к дверной ручке. С обеих сторон его обступили две изящные фигурки, боковым зрением мужчина заметил, каким средненьким было их оружие.

— Стой где стоишь!

Это выглядело смешно.

— Воу, дамы. Я пришёл с миром. — Тим наигранно поднял руки вверх. Леди в милой шляпке продолжала буравить его злобным взглядом, а та, что поменьше — нет-нет, да и поглядывала на отливающий благородной бронзой приклад дробовика. Двойник мельком был с ними знаком, но не настолько хорошо, чтобы знать их имена.

— У нас с Феликсом сделка.

Девушки переглянулись, будто переговариваясь без слов. Тим протяжно выдохнул, стараясь контролировать накопившееся напряжение. Как же все это осточертело. Он вальяжно, медленно потянулся, не спуская глаз с направленного в грудь дула револьвера.

— Не двигайся! — Нервно проговорила одна из них. Двойник усмехнулся, отметив, как сильно девушка вцепилась в оружие — до дрожи в пальцах. Секундой позже ситуация развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов — они даже не поняли что произошло. Искатель одним ловким движением её обезоружил, и так же легко скользнул за спину, захватив в «тиски».

— На будущее — не забывай спускать с предохранителя, тыковка. — Проговорил он на ухо.

— Отпусти её, ты… — та, что поменьше перехватила ПП, сделав несколько шагов вперёд. Затем, нахмурилась, разглядывая стоящего перед ней мужчину. — Стой. Ты ведь тот парень. Том.

— Не угадала. — Он ослабил хватку, стараясь говорить как можно дружелюбней.

В тот же момент дверь возле них со скрипом распахнулась, окружающую темноту развеял мягкий свет. Старый механик показался из соседней комнаты, послышалась приятная мелодия. Что-то классическое.

— Думаю, возникло небольшое недоразумение. — Тихо проговорил Феликс.

Искатель приметил кучу странных инструментов у него на поясе, и следы серебристой краски на коже. Девушки, встревожено посмотрели сначала друг на друга, потом на старика. Тим отступил, скрестив руки на груди.

— Полагаю, лучше будет поговорить внутри?

 

* * *

 

— Как я понимаю, тебе удалось достать дата драйв?

— О да-а. — Тим принялся разминать шею, послышались глухие щелчки. — Только вот данные что ты мне оставил — полная брехня.

— Прошу прощения?

— Давай сделаем так, Феликс. Ты расскажешь мне все что знаешь, об этой штуке, и кое о чем ещё. Например…

Тим достал из сумки слуховой имплант, придерживая тот двумя пальцами.

— Видел такие?

Механик мгновенно оживился, поправил линзу у правого глаза. Принялся рассматривать имплант то под одним, то под другим углом. Тим плюхнулся в мягкое кресло, закинул ногу на ногу.

— Диагностика не дешёвое удовольствие, Тимоти.

Искатель хмыкнул в ответ.

— Да ну? Напомнить, что обычно происходит с заказчиками, скрывающими информацию?

— Опять же, я…

— Это был центр Атласа. Не Даль. Черти на какой высоте.

Механик растерянно посмотрел на него в упор. Через линзу один глаз казался куда больше другого, вид получился комичным.

— Но мой источник не мог ошибиться.

— Бла-бла-бла. — Мужчина сложил пальцы «собачкой», проговаривая каждое слово. — Атлас. Точка. Слышал про их охранные системы? О-о, сколько там теперь металлолома! Перечислить?

Он принялся загибать пальцы:

— Адские гончие — есть! Турели? Есть! Огромная паукообразная херня размером с твою лачугу? Ну конечно!

— Этого попросту не может быть!

Тим нахмурился, шаря в сумке, на ощупь ища дата драйв.

— И не только! Но я все же смог достать эту штуку!

На долгое время повисла тяжёлая тишина, воздух будто зазвенел от напряжения. Пока, наконец, Феликс не поднял руки вверх в примирительном жесте.

— Твоя взяла. Мне жаль, что так вышло.

Нехотя, двойник протянул ему плоский диск, старик тут же положил тот на одну из полок.

— Ах да. Там стоит пароль. — Тим тихо хохотнул. — И, тебе повезло, я сегодня добрый. Даже не попрошу дополнительную плату. Просто. — Он наклонился вперёд, уперев локти в колени, положил голову на ладони. — Расскажи мне все об этом импланте.

Тим так до конца и не понял, в какое дерьмо он в очередной раз вляпался. Нужно было проверить все, проанализировать. Пока механик колдовал над устройством, мужчина огляделся вокруг, зацепившись взглядом за полки с немногочисленными книгами. Здесь было уютно, пахло пылью и чем-то домашним. Настоящим. Тем, что он оставил совсем далеко, в той, прошлой жизни. Слева что-то кликнуло, и света будто стало чуть больше. Старик развернулся в его сторону.

— Штучная работа. Скорее всего, судя по строению, прототип изготовили Маливан, а дорабатывали уже на Гелиосе. Очень интересно! Видишь эту плату? — он указал на миниатюрную прямоугольную схему. — Одной такой крошки хватит, чтобы отфильтровать огромное количество помех. У неё превосходное шумоподавление, она даже может распознавать ультразвук! Жаль только, что повреждения критические.

— Чем именно его уничтожили? — Тим насторожился.

— Возможно, сильным нагревом. Крепление сделано из сверхпрочного сплава, и здесь… — механик достал с полки маленький скребок, — как я и думал. Похоже на элементальный урон. Или лазер. Тут помимо ржавчины — частички обугленной кожи.

— Да ну?

— Удивительно, что имплант остался цел! — Феликс подкрутил одну из линз. — Невероятно! Видишь по краям серебристый ободок? Это производная платины, с Эдена-4! Такая редкость!

— Есть идеи, кому он мог принадлежать?

Механик прищурился, разглядывая распотрошённое устройство с разных сторон.

— Тут стоит система синхронизации. Устаревшая, но весьма надёжная. Думаю, наш везунчик — кто-то из топов инженерного отдела. Может выше.

— Совет директоров?

Он пожал плечами, продолжая с любопытством рассматривать аппарат. Тим постучал пальцем по локтю. Только этого не хватало, наткнулся на остатки воротилы из Гипериона!

— Знаешь, кого может заинтересовать такая штучка?

— Ну, я не уверен… — механик ухмыльнулся. Двойник раздосадовано выдохнул, поправил шарф. Черт, как же ему это надоело.

— Тридцать процентов. — Проговорил искатель.

— Сорок пять.

— Что?! Тридцать пять!

— Сорок.

— Тридцать пять и набор ионных батарей!

— Что тут происходит?

Тим зло зыркнул на вошедшую девушку, та перехватила ПП по-крепче, звякнули дешёвые цветастые браслеты.

— Не нужно драматизировать, все хорошо. Мы уже договорились, так ведь?

— Да. Почти. Хей. — Тим потянулся к своему арсеналу. — Теперь расскажи про эту штуку…

— Мы договаривались об одной услуге, не так ли?

Мужчина холодно посмотрел на заказчика, тот никак не отреагировал, и через какое-то время повернулся к нему спиной, принялся искать что-то на полках.

— Окей. Хорошо. — Сухо проговорил двойник. По крайней мере, на этот раз его не попытались подорвать или кинуть, что уже было приятным разнообразием.

 

* * *

 

Мужчина плотней зарылся в шарф, перехватив потяжелевшую сумку. Ему удалось выторговать пару аккумуляторов для имплантов, и несколько полных обойм для дробовика. Денег даже хватит на новую куртку и неплохой щит в замену старого. Только вот, где-то в глубине сознания мелькало странно-знакомое ощущение, как давным-давно на Гелиосе. Когда через несколько дней после операции он впервые убил кого-то. Будто он влез во что-то огромное, что непременно поглотит его, задавит собственной массой. Двойник раздосадовано мотнул головой. Нет, это все должно быть от усталости.

— Эй! Погоди! Подожди же, пожалуйста!

Тим, вздрогнув, обернулся. Кого кого, а младшую сестру он не ожидал увидеть. Девушка смущённо подошла ближе, зажимая что-то в руке.

— Слушай, я хочу… — она старалась держаться уверенно, но явно нервничала. — Хочу предложить сделку.

Мужчина вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— В общем, дашь посмотреть на твой дробовик? — Быстро протараторила девушка.

— Ч-чего? — Тим отступил в сторону.

— Ну пожалуйста! Я никогда ничего подобного не видела!

— А как же старик?

— Брось, он даже не узнает. Правда, обещаю. Пожалуйста? — Она раскрыла ладонь, в которой тускло светились пара продолговатых цилиндров. Тим рассмотрел батареи на просвет, те, судя по всему, были новыми, и одними из самых лучших. Боковым зрением искатель заметил, как младшая с любопытством посматривает на приклад старого ПП. Хм, а ведь этим можно было воспользоваться.

— Окей, договорились. Только сначала, взгляни на вот это. Что думаешь?

Он протянул пистолет пулемёт, девушка тут же заинтересованно потянулась к нему, широко улыбнувшись.

— Вау! Это очень, очень старая модель! Ранний Гиперион! Правда, не думала, что они где-то ещё остались! Здесь даже краска местами облезла, видишь?

Тим прищурился, и действительно, через жёлтые полосы проглядывали багровые вкрапления. Несмотря на это, оружие не выглядело редким или дорогим.

— Сколько за него дадут?

— Немного, он полностью испорчен. Только если найти какого-нибудь фаната… — она откашлялась.- Нужного человека. Да.

— Чем? Перегрев?

— Не знаю… может быть. Тут слишком много всего.

Тим заметил отметины от пуль, следы когтей, то, что не видел во всей предыдущей адреналиновой какофонии. Наконец, хмыкнув, мужчина передал ей дробовик.

— И как тебя зовут, красавчик? — Томно проговорила девушка. Тим поёжился, внутри всё будто сковало холодом от знакомого слова.

— Левиафан.

— Ого! Он… невероятный. Порой я завидую вам, искателям. Сколько же классных пушек вы можете прикарманить!

— Все не так просто.

— Это ведь Атлас! — Она, с трудом удерживая вес оружия, с восхищением его рассматривала. — Наверняка он стоит целое состояние. А можно пострелять?

— Э, нет, просмотр окончен.

Тим под раздосадованные причитания взгромоздил дробовик за спину. Один выстрел привлечёт весь окрестный сброд, а тратить патроны очень не хотелось.

 

* * *

 

Уже у выхода из Острой Лощины Тим задумался. Затея связываться с этим ИИ казалась все менее и менее разумной. Не закончит ли он так же, как те безымянные гиперионские бедолаги? Тем более, прототип наверняка стоил немалых денег. Нужный номер нашёлся быстро, механик явно не ожидал услышать его так скоро.

— Феликс? Ты говорил, у тебя есть… Покупатели, среди корпоратов. Там, Джейкобс, или Маливан.

— Хм, вполне может быть. Но с Джейкобс я больше не работаю, а Маливан интересуют исключительно информационные прототипы и протоколы. Редкий софт. А что, тебе есть что предложить?

Искатель нащупал ободок часов через карман куртки.

— Возможно. Какой, говоришь, у тебя процент?


	7. Chapter 7

        Над головой раскинулось полотно северного сияния, было тихо и безветренно. Искатель быстро шагал в сторону малоприметной пещеры. Та, как и почти все вокруг, будто поросла острыми ледяными кристаллами, вход здорово замело.

Протиснувшись внутрь и стряхнув со снаряжения снег, двойник протянул руку к включателю на стене, незаметному для чужих глаз. Тут же с противным скрипом замаскированная дверь в конце помещения пришла в движение, открылся проход вниз — в темноте виднелась грубая проржавевшая лестница.

Это место он нашёл, отбиваясь от увязавшейся банды мародёров. Тим тогда оступился, кубарем скатился вниз по заснеженной горе, и долго не мог придти в себя. В бреду, он ориентировался лишь на показатели эхо и обрывки информации, сохраненные в часах.

В прошлом, ещё до войны корпораций, даже до первого Хранилища, здесь была маленькая база для наблюдения за изменчивым климатом планеты. По остаточным логам, которые удалось выцарапать, Тим понял, что ничем хорошим для команды экспедиция, скорее всего, не закончилась. Как оказалось, всё, что осталось от них — лишь изувеченные, обглоданные трупы. Удивительно, но, не смотря на близость к снежной пустыне, внутри не было холодно. Насколько Тим понял, то связано с чем-то в коре планеты, или проходящим рядом горячим течением, или в кои это веки ему просто повезло. На то, чтобы обустроить бункер, ушёл почти год. Но теперь у него был работающий генератор, электричество, тепло, а самой агрессивной и опасной формой жизни на пару километров вокруг остался он сам.

Изначально обстановка была спартанской, если не сказать больше. Старый остов кровати, жёсткий матрас, грубо слаженная полка — все, что не проржавело до основания или не сгнило. За год комната обросла неплохой, но очень скромной коллекцией настоящих книг, средненьким коммом и парой коробок с запчастями, которые Тим использовал время от времени, чтобы подлатать сбоящие импланты или снаряжение. Заработала система вентиляции и жизнеобеспечения, вроде тех, что применяются при длительных космических путешествиях.

Оживлял обстановку чудом сохранившийся плакат с Элписа, который ему удалось урвать у Джейни, с милым котом на фоне звёзд. Уголки его чуть повисли, но тот оставался цел. Когда не получалось уснуть, Тим порой придумывал, как могло звать этого безымянного симпатягу, лелея в глубине души надежду, что когда-нибудь ему удастся найти в неприветливой пустыне настоящего живого кота или кошку. Возможно, тогда жизнь станет чуть лучше.

Искатель бросил сумку на кровать, и принялся разматывать шарф. Наконец можно было хоть немного расслабиться, здесь его уж точно никто не мог увидеть. Тим разложил добычу, и довольно ухмыльнулся, рассматривая аккумуляторы на просвет — похоже, что у младшей воспитанницы Феликса хватило ума прихватить дорогущие ионные батареи, так сильно она хотела прикоснуться к редкому оружию. С кликом яркий цилиндр встал в паз клипсы. По краю загорелся зеленоватый диод, маскировочный имплант затяжной вибрацией оповестил о полной зарядке.

Старый механик так и не назвал конкретной суммы, но и Тим не настолько идиот, чтобы раскрывать все карты сразу. По слухам, за улучшение для системы наведения Якобс заплатили около пятисот тысяч. Правда, потом информатор слил все данные искателям и бедолагу обобрали и пристрелили. Теперь же — сумма явно могла исчисляться миллионом, или даже несколькими. Но не принесёт ли это больше проблем, чем выгоды? Он ещё раз глянул на легендарный дробовик — красивый, надёжный. Нет, определённо следовало все обдумать.

Двойник взъерошил волосы, те рассыпались хаотичным вихрем по плечам в подобии куцей гривы. Да, Джек был бы не доволен тому, как здорово он оброс. Искатель наскоро стянул волосы в хвост, наклонил голову в сторону, так, чтобы проще было попасть в кромку порта. Батарея легко вошла во впадинку у уха, по телу прошла неприятная дрожь. Двойник присел на краешек кровати, сдерживая лёгкую тошноту, резко захотелось пить. Минутой позже заработал эхо глаз, и мир вокруг стал ярче и чётче

Иронично, но единственным подходящим имплантом оказался глаз зелёного цвета. Даже после всего, что случилось, он не смог избавиться от гетерохромии, оставаясь похожим на оригинал почти подчистую. Мужчина провёл по едва заметному шраму, проходящему через правый глаз и щёку. Даже если присматриваться, тот был почти незаметен, но двойник о нем знал. Помнил, как получил и как избавился. И нахлынувшие воспоминания сделали вечер куда поганей.

Свет вокруг мигнул — раз, два — и Тим глухо чертыхнулся. Опять генератор сбился, опять придётся проверять аккумулятор. А может, и вовсе покупать новый. Он потянулся было к комму, чтобы включить что-то лёгкое и ненавязчивое, но тут же одёрнул себя. Звуковая система накрылась как раз перед последним заданием.

Щелкнув выключателем, двойник попытался уснуть. Ещё и ещё, но сон никак не хотел приходить, мозг изнывал от жажды по отдыху. В голову лезли остаточные мысли, навязчивые и липкие. Что если Феликс вновь его обманет? Стоило ли вообще браться за это задание? Заключать очередную сделку? Где он найдёт блок для генератора на следующие пол года? Проклятая тишина давила на мозг. Хотелось спать, но сон никак не шел.

 

* * *

 

Он очень удивился, когда вместо комма рука коснулась чего-то тёплого. Тим поднёс устройство к глазам, и в полубреду понял, что случайно взял в руки часы. Те все ещё были тёплыми, на поцарапанном экране красовался логотип атласского щита. Свет от маленького дисплея развеивал зловещую тьму.

Искатель задумался. Внутри его убежища не было автоматизированных систем, он не синхронизировал ничего, так что ИИ не сможет взять под контроль его жилище. И ещё… было интересно, что же тот мог сказать в собственное оправдание. Или о том, что на самом деле произошло.

— Кто же ты такой… — пробубнил двойник себе под нос.

 Да, голограмма был искусственным, да он чуть его не убил, но тишина вокруг словно сжимала мозг в тисках, накопившееся напряжение никак не давало уснуть. И, где-то на задворках сознания маячила мысль, что ИИ был забавным, привел к охренительному дробовику, и здесь, в знакомых стенах базы — совсем ничего не сможет ему сделать. Что он потеряет, проговорив с ним какое-то время?

 Тим примостил клипсу за ухо, щёлкнув переключателем, и запустил программу в часах. Секундой позже в кромешной тьме все также по частям проявился угловатый силуэт. Поначалу ИИ запаниковал, нервно озираясь по сторонам, а заметив мужчину, вздрогнул, опять чуть не провалившись в пол.

— Где… к-то ты такой? Что ты сделал с Тимом?!

Искатель перекатился на бок, облокотившись на матрас, и ухмыльнулся. И вот это пыталось его убить? Не-ет. ИИ осторожно сделал шаг вперёд, расправив плечи.

— Отвечай где он, или я… я буду являться тебе в кошмарах каждую ночь!

Тим рассмеялся, прикрыв лицо руками, программа в ответ явно зарделся, часто и отрывисто дыша.

— Парень? Расслабься, это я. — Искатель смахнул подступившие слезы.

— Т-ты… — он забавно надулся, на что Тим засмеялся ещё громче. — Ты ужасен.

— В кошмарах значит, да? Ты это тоже умеешь? Ну, кроме того, что уже несколько раз чуть не угробил меня? — серьёзней проговорил двойник.

— Не хотел я тебя угробить, наоборот совсем!

— Да-да… конечно.

Тим широко зевнул, не заметив, что голограмма подошёл ближе.

— Не продавай часы. Это ошибка! Этот … Феликс, и Маливан, я им не доверяю.

— Как… — ах да. Синхронизация. Как он мог забыть. Двойник скептически посмотрел на ИИ.- Не знаю, парень. Всё ещё не знаю, стоит ли тебе верить.

— Я не хотел, там, с подъёмником! Э-это была ошибка, я ведь помогаю тебе всем чем могу!

— Давай так, — Тим попробовал придать себе более грозный вид, развернувшись к голограмме. — Мне нужны ответы. А там посмотрим. Что ты такое?

— Пф, как грубо. Кто. Кто я такой. Меня зовут… — раздались странные помехи, парень недовольно поморщился. Тряхнул головой, попробовал ещё раз проговорить что-то, и вновь осёкся. Затем, прошипев тихое, — «не мешай» — все-таки представился. — …Риз.

— И как это расшифровывается?

— Э-э, никак? Это моё имя. — Голограмма пожал плечами.

— Атлас? Что это за центр?

Парень провёл рукой по волосам, растерянно посмотрев на искателя.

— Ты правда не продашь мен… часы, если я всё расскажу?

Тим незаметно скрестил пальцы одной руки и кивнул. Голограмма протяжно выдохнул, и ненадолго замолчал. А затем, не смотря на искателя, начал говорить.

 

* * *

 

Как оказалось, Риз почти ничего толком не помнил. Ни имени своих создателей, ни как очутился в комплексе — адской дыре, до которой так сложно было добраться. ИИ был полностью дезориентирован. Двойник смог понять лишь то, что программа работает лучше всякого сканера в нескольких солнечных системах и вроде как абсолютно неагрессивен. Когда Тим попросил обследовать обшивку его дома, данные были максимально подробными, вплоть до молекулярного строения. А кота на постере на самом деле звали Спот, его порода — вариация какой-то старой примеси с Терры. Интересно, но не очень-то полезно. Хотя, корпораты наверняка немало отдадут за подобное. Голограмма успокоился, говорил почти ровно, и в какой-то момент Тим понял, что начинает засыпать под приятный тембр.

— Почему… — Тим широко зевнул. — Почему ты ничего не помнишь? Сам же говорил, что данные не повредились при передаче.

ИИ нахмурился.

— Да, но твои часы не сработали так, как надо. Что-то… я пока не понял что именно, но что-то пошло не так. Но если ты мне поможешь…

— С чем?

— Вспомнить.

— Чисто гипотетически, если соглашусь, что мне за это будет?

Парень тут же оживился, выпрямился, сама атмосфера вокруг него словно изменилась. Тим почему-то вспомнил напыщенных кретинов с Гелиоса, из совета директоров, которые смотрели на него как на пыль под ногами, когда узнавали, кто он на самом деле. ИИ подобрался, будто стал выше. Взгляд его — теперь не напуганный или растерянный, а холодный, расчётливый — от этого Тиму на секунду стало немного не по себе. Программа распался на пиксели. Эхо глаз в маленьком окошке оповестил о повышении излучения от часов, корпус нагрелся. Тьма окутала комнату, единственным источником света остался небольшой дисплей.

И тут, с ворохом коротких восьмибитных всполохов — перед двойником развернулась широкая голографическая карта планеты, на которой возвышались ярко отмеченные световые столпы. Двойник подался вперед, свесив ноги с кровати. Сверху раздался уверенный голос, в такт ему по изображению пошли помехи:

— Левиафан — лишь малая часть того, что Я могу тебе предложить. И продав меня, ты совершишь самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. — Твердо проговорил Риз.

Объемное изображение было исполосовано глитчами, битыми пикселями, фрагментировано. По краю карты одна из гор вообще оказалась перевёрнута. Белёсые яркие шпили точно также были забагованы, сверху повисли какие-то названия, имена, а рядом — длинные цифры. Немного подумав, Тим понял, что это, скорее всего, стоимость. И тут же проснулось то самое приятное чувство. Награда близко.

— Атлас огромная корпорация. Все что ты видишь — лишь часть сокровищ, расположенная на Пандоре.

Двойник прошел сквозь проекцию, прямо к наиболее разборчивой надписи.

— Что здесь?

Тим ткнул пальцем в изображение, ИИ податливо его увеличил. Цена — почти без ошибок, приятно удивила Искателя. Чертовски аппетитное количество нулей после тройки.

— Здесь одна из шахт Атласа. Во время раскопок рабочие столкнулись с непредвиденными трудностями и злобной фауной Пандоры, но, это не помешало оставить там массу интересного! Например…

Возле него повисла проекция модуля щита — строгий многоугольник с зеркальной передней панелью.

— Это Тетра щит, прототип. Знаю, что ты думаешь, ёмкость небольшая, зато восстанавливается он меньше чем за пару секунд.

И действительно, судя по сводке, перезарядка была почти молниеносной. Тим почесал затылок, задумался. ИИ продолжил:

— Помимо этого там куча всего, что ты сможешь продать. И… там расположено одно из хранилищ данных. Перекачаешь часть … — он запнулся. — …Часть моего кода. И тогда я покажу тебе куда-а больше.

Последние слова ИИ проговорил низко, глухо, и Тим почувствовал, что вокруг будто бы стало жарче… Что за глупость… Моментом позже программа принял свой привычный вид.

— Так что? По рукам? — Риз протянул ему ладонь, улыбнувшись.

Двойник подался вперед, заглядывая голограмме в глаза, нависая над ним.

— Больше никакого вранья, парень. — Серьезно проговорил искатель. — Расскажешь мне всё от и до.

— К-конечно, обещаю! За кого ты меня держишь? — нервно протараторил ИИ.

Тим обратил внимание на проходящую сквозь него руку и отпрянул, отряхивая футболку от несуществующих пикселей. Затем, вновь прикинув все за и против, протяжно выдохнул. Наверное, это было не столь опасно, как непредсказуемая сделка с Феликсом. Или нет?

— Завтра. — Искатель широко зевнул. — Поговорим завтра.

Риз явно хотел что-то сказать, но никак не мог подобрать слова. И затем просто кротко кивнул в ответ. Позже, засыпая, Тим понял, что поначалу трактовал фразу голограммы «куда больше» немного иначе. Но, наверное, всё из-за усталости. В подкорке приятно зудело от предвкушения наживы. Уже через несколько минут он провалился в сон.

 

* * *

 

Сквозь плотную завесу информации, через беспрерывный поток двоичного кода, пробивались какие-то звуки. Он так и не смог опознать источник. Затем все резко изменилось. Битые, искажённые сообщениями об ошибках, начали появляться образы, словно омываемые потоками нулей и единиц.

Тот, кто стоял прямо перед ним, явно был небольшого роста. Вместо рта — наслоение черных пикселей, все тело незнакомца покрывали осколки команд, въевшиеся в него как острые ножи. Но откуда-то сновидец знал, что перед ним мужчина, мало того, один его вид заставлял что-то системе взбунтоваться. Кто это был?

Звук искажен помехами, так, что невозможно разобрать ни слова. Пространство вокруг пульсировало, словно он находился внутри огромного живого организма. Осмотреться не получилось, тело не слушалось, чужое и незнакомое. В его силах — лишь наблюдать. Человек зачем-то касается его плеча, и внезапно, в тёмном провале на лице виднеется подобие улыбки. Форма её знакома, да и силуэт этого человека, не смотря на абстрактность, он явно видел не впервые. Вверху всплыло маленькое серое окно, где проскользили несколько витиеватых команд, и внезапно, все стало отчётливей.

 Чужая речь избавлялась от помех, силуэты вокруг из размытых потоков символов стали чем-то более разборчивым и словно осязаемым. Ярче всего — голографическая вывеска слева, но можно было разобрать лишь несколько букв. ЦТр ГЗ_%_А

— Это была неплохая идея, бро.

Он смотрит перед собой — на низкорослую фигурку, видит, как рябит цифровой образ, как постепенно проявляются детали. Очерченный битыми пикселями галстук-бабочка, пробивающаяся белизна рубашки. Вот-вот лицо, наконец, станет чётче… Но тут все резко меркнет, заливается привычной холодной темнотой. Он опять был один, совсем один в бесконечной пустоте. Беспомощный, инертный, застывший.

 

* * *

 

Тим удивился — карта, не смотря на всю запутанность, оказалась достоверной. Недалеко от гиперионского центра, вдоль горного хребта, глубоко в земле разинула свою пасть старая шахта. Встречных хищников снимать новым дробовиком было одним удовольствием, и пока все происходящее обманчиво казалось легкой прогулкой в парке. Когда последний альфа скаг, громко взвыв, оросил своей кровью землю, Тим вызвал ИИ. Тот, стоило ему появиться, резко отшатнулся от мертвой твари.

— Ч-что это за штука?

Двойник сухо рассмеялся. Что за нонсенс. Недалеко шумела вода. Судя по показателям эхо — один из секретных проходов расположен немного дальше. Иначе внутрь попасть почти невозможно, ведь вход оказался завален. Риз пошел вперед, тихо проговаривая что-то себе под нос.

Трава и земля сменились острыми кольями скал, а агрессивная пандорская фауна словно решила сделать перерыв. Тим огляделся, перезаряжая дробовик. Вот этого места точно не было на карте — словно естественный природный коридор, прорубленный в широкой горе. А в конце него стекали мощные потоки воды, уходя глубоко под землю. Риз прошел прямо через водопад и немногим позже вернулся, отряхиваясь.

— Почти все системы вырубило, работает лишь один генератор.

— И что это значит? — Тим скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну-у, ты все ещё можешь войти, просто это займет чуть больше времени. Встань сюда.

Голограмма указал на выпирающий камень рядом с собой. Искатель насторожился.

— Зачем?

— Смотри, тебе нужно постоять вот здесь несколько минут, эта плита напрямую связана с энерго-блоком. Всё просто! Её спроектировали именно для таких случаев.

— Ты ведь не врешь?

Риз зарылся рукой в волосы, нахмурившись.

— Нет, у нас был уговор, помнишь? Всего пять минут, и мы внутри. Ну же?

Нехотя, двойник прошел вперед. Стоило коснуться поверхности, как сбоку что-то тихо щелкнуло. ИИ улыбнулся.

— Схема внутри реагирует на давление и определенную температуру тела. Неплохо? Правда, если ты сойдешь, мы уже никогда туда не попадем. Генератор слишком изношен.

Тим глухо прорычал.

— Спасибо что говоришь об этом СЕЙЧАС.

— Брось, ты перебил все живое на пару миль вокруг! Да и никто не знает об этом месте!

 И только двойник хотел ответить на это какой-нибудь колкостью, как послышался протяжный вой. Откуда-то сверху посыпалась мелкая крошка и пыль. Голограмма громко сглотнул, тихо пролепетав следом:

— Это ещё что за…?

 


	8. Chapter 8

   Тим торопливо посмотрел наверх. Туда, где ошалело оглядываясь по сторонам, жадно втягивало в себя воздух странное чудовище — похожее на скага-переростка, только вот вид у него был явно нездоровый. Панцирь — весь в странных кровоточащих пробоинах. Луч света отразился, на долю секунды ослепив. И Тим заметил наконец, дивясь про себя, что это вовсе не иллюзия. Из ран существа прорастали… кристаллы?  
— Что за?  
Скаг вновь взвыл, вцепившись обезумевшим взглядом в двойника и его спутника. Хищно клацнув зубами, он принялся спускаться, но довольно быстро оступился и кубарем покатился вниз. От него по каменистому склону сочилась какая-то яркая жижа, поверхность тут же начала темнеть. Тиму это совсем не понравилось. Ещё больше ему не понравилось, что ИИ зачем-то спрятался за ним, вместо того чтобы отвлечь тварь на себя.  
Искатель тряхнул головой, и быстро швырнул гранату. Та попала в цель, обливая панцирь кислотой. Чудовище заверещало, но умирать от чего-то не собиралось, ни сейчас, ни парами секунд позже.  
— Что ты делаешь?! Модуль не действует на органические цели! — Громко прошептал ИИ. — Черт-черт-черт, осталось полторы минуты!  
Существо неуклюже попыталось встать, низко рыча, массивная тень накрыла двойника, тот судорожно сглотнул. Тим тыкнул пальцем прямо голограмме в лицо.  
— Ты. Отвлеки его, сейчас!  
— Н-но…  
— Давай!  
ИИ вздрогнул, и механически пошёл к мечущемуся в агонии существу. Мужчина выругался, пытаясь как можно аккуратней перезарядить оружие, чтобы не сдвинуться с проклятой платформы.  
— Сколько ждать? — двойник наблюдал, как ИИ, вскрикнув, увернулся от когтей чудовища. Странно — но то двигалось словно в полусне. Так, что даже неловкая голограмма смог уйти в сторону.  
— Ми-минута! Целься в грудь, Тим, он ранен!  
Боковым зрением Тим заметил, как скаг сомкнул мощные челюсти на голограмме — раз, другой. А затем, оскалившись, прошёл через ИИ. Прямо в его сторону.  
Извернувшись под нечеловеческим углом двойник пальнул по твари зарядом дроби. Та взвыла, но движения не прекратила. Искатель реактивировал щит, перехватывая оружие для лучшего замаха, но всё закончилось также быстро, как и началось. Не дойдя пары шагов, скаг, громко прошипев, рухнул замертво.  
Секундой позже панель под ногами опустилась вниз, а откуда-то сбоку раздался мелодичный перезвон и приятное механическое «добро пожаловать». Тим утёр пот со лба, вглядываясь в темноту открывшегося в толще воды прохода. Затем, нехотя поплёлся к застывшему у скага ИИ.  
Тот рассматривал изувеченную тушу с разных сторон, уперев руки в бока, и что-то едва слышно бормотал себе под нос. Кристаллы на панцире смутили двойника больше всего. Фиолетовые, слишком яркие для аметистов. Тим поморщился — с такого расстояния от твари здорово воняло гнильцой.  
— Парень? — Искатель нагнулся, смотря в одну точку с ИИ. Тот вздрогнул. — Ты же обещал.  
—…Знаю. — Задумчиво проговорил Риз. — В моих базах ничего нет о таких вот штуках. Честно!  
— Это то, что я думаю? — Тим дотронулся мыском сапога до залитого алым кристалла.  
Риз замолчал, то и дело теребя полоску галстука.  
— Не понимаю. Эксперименты Атласа с эридием не доходили до подобной стадии.  
— Хм?  
— Он ведь жутко дорогой! — Риз всплеснул руками. — Тратить его на такое? Безумие!  
— Напомни-ка, что они там добывали?  
ИИ вытянул вперёд руку, через какое-то время появилось изрешеченное помехами небольшое окно. На «Увеличить» программы оно не реагировало, и Тим достал потрёпанный комм. ИИ спроецировал данные. Проявилось строгая таблица — руда, драгоценные металлы, и пара каких-то странных длинных названий, которые Тим не мог понять, как ни старался. Увидев заминку, Риз подошёл ближе и вывел окно с пояснением. Ага, порода, используемая для переноса и преобразования данных на процессоры в мощных коммах.  
— Из этой штуки были сделаны модули памяти Гипноса. Они сверхпрочные и почти вечные. Но добыть их можно только очень глубоко. Чем ближе к ядру планеты, тем выше концентрация.  
Тим задумчиво почесал затылок. Была одна догадка, что могло произойти, и она ему очень не нравилась.  
— Как давно заброшена эта шахта?  
ИИ растерялся, перебирая мелкие забагованные голографические окна, с каждым новым взмахом пальцев вид у него был всё более и более подавленный.  
— Не п-понимаю. Должно быть… — он нервно рассмеялся. — Здесь какая-то ошибка.  
— Не знаешь? — Тим с удивлением на него глянул. — Ты же лучший сканер в этой солнечной системе! Или опять врёшь?  
ИИ надулся, нахмурившись, упёр руки в бока.  
— А вот и нет, и вообще, какая разница? Я все равно проведу тебя там, где таких вот тварей точно уж не будет!  
— Уверен?  
— Да! Или тебе уже не хочется тот легендарный щит и кучу денег в придачу?  
— Опять что-то скрываешь.  
— Перестань, там вполне безопасно! От такого тебе ничего не будет, ну же! — Голограмма поманил за собой, уверенно шагнув через поток воды. Так, что точно не расслышал последовавшее «чего _Такого_?» от искателя.

 

* * *

 

Через кое-как обитую проржавевшим металлом стенку пробивалась каменистая порода. Света почти не было, горели лишь пара тройка круглых лампочек у потолка — слишком низкого, настолько, что Тиму пришлось пригнуться, чтобы пройти вперёд. Пещера словно вибрировала от исходившего откуда-то издалека глубокого гула. Висящие тут и там провода то и дело искрили.  
Перед ним развернулась страннейшая картина — все вокруг было усеяно мелкой переливающейся крошкой, которая, стоило рассмотреть её ближе, оказалась фиолетовой друзой — скоплением неправильных кристаллов. Ими поросло все — брошенные механизмы, инструменты, буровые установки, зловеще переливаясь в тусклом свете. Тим торопливо укутался в шарф, доставая комм. Ползунок излучения на экране устройства был ярко-жёлтым. Двойник нахмурился — и когда он успел установить эту штуку? Доза радиации оказалась в верхней границе нормы, далековато до того, чтобы напрямую заработать заражение крови или какую-нибудь другую пакость, но находиться здесь уж точно было опасно. Голограмма выбежал к нему из соседнего коридора, зло поджав губы.  
— Почему так долго?  
— Может потому что кто-то меня бросил?  
— Не правда! — Риз оглянулся, позади что-то загудело. — Скорей! Энергии совсем мало, у нас не больше часа перед тем как всё здесь обесточится. Тогда вывести тебя отсюда я уже не смогу!

 

* * *

 

С каждым пройденным пролётом и переходом воздух будто становился плотней и гуще. Всё чаще Тим натыкался на изуродованные мутациями тела — некоторые из них, как ни странно, отлично сохранились. Кристаллы прорастали через глазницы, рты, грудь, обратив рабочих Атласа в подобие вечных монументов корпоративной жадности. Искатель старался меньше об этом думать, следуя за светящимся зелёным силуэтом. ИИ почти не разговаривал, оживая лишь чтобы указать где свернуть или просканировать очередной потайной проход. Со временем, не то от быстрого темпа, не то от нехватки кислорода, у Тима начала кружиться голова. Чем ниже они спускались, тем тяжелей становилось дышать.  
— Далеко ещё? — тихо проговорил искатель, попытавшись выравнять сбившееся дыхание.  
— Ещё чуть-чуть, мы почти пришли. Ты… плохо выглядишь.  
Двойник упёрся спиной в лестницу, рассматривая ярко-красную ампулу, и медленно ввёл иглу под кожу. В голове почти сразу прояснилось. Тим заметил, как встревоженно на него смотрел ИИ, от этого почему-то стало легче. Такого не происходило уже давно, чтобы о нём хоть кто-то беспокоился.  
— Я в порядке. Есть идеи, что здесь произошло? — Тим резво поравнялся с голограммой, тот перешёл на быстрый шаг.  
Риз на секунду задержал взгляд на очередном изуродованном трупе, а затем проговорил:  
— Ты ведь заметил, здесь кроме простых рабочих — солдаты Алого Копья. Так что нападения скагов и бандитов для них не в новинку. Но видимо… Подожди.  
Программа осмотрел возвышающуюся перед ними двустворчатую дверь — та почему-то потемнела, поверхность была усеяна странными бурыми пятнами.  
— Надо кое-что проверить. Жди тут. — Риз, тряхнув головой, шагнул сквозь дверь.  
Тим вновь поразился собственной невезучести. Вокруг — ни души. Одна из ламп, пару раз мигнув, вырубилась. Стало темней, на фиолетовых гранях кристаллов сияли зловещие блики. Как назло — рядом лежал, будто разрубленный напополам рабочий, но лицо его по какой-то злой иронии сохранилось. На том навечно застыло выражение невообразимого ужаса и отчаяния. Тим попробовал активировать эхо, выйти на связь с ИИ, и чертыхнулся. Нет, он не настолько напуган, чтобы пускать голограмму в свои системы. Но… но что если все пойдёт не так? Он точно также останется здесь — жалкой изувеченной острыми зубами пещеры копией? Или его ждала участь похуже?  
— Эй, парень? Ты куда пропал? — громко проговорил Тим.  
Он вздрогнул, когда из-за звука его голоса упала пневматическая кирка неподалёку, поднимая ворох блестящей фиолетовой пыли. Двойник сглотнул, вновь достал комм — индикатор окрасился ярко-оранжевым. Не хорошо, совсем не хорошо.  
— Риз!  
Он потянулся к часам, нащупал прямоугольник кнопки, но вместо того чтобы её зажать громко вскрикнул, стоило Ризу внезапно появиться перед ним. Тот выглядел запыхавшимся, словно только что пробежал добрый километр.  
— Там… — он закашлялся, —…там всё в эридии. Эти идиоты задели жилу, пока копали к ядру. Кто-то герметизировал отсек.  
Внутри у него все оборвалось и похолодело. Неужели он напрасно сюда пришёл? ИИ, отдышавшись, уверенно посмотрел на искателя.  
— Но-о, я смог кое-что отследить! Пошли! — голограмма потянулся к его ладони, и нахмурился, когда рука прошла насквозь. — Ну же!

 

* * *

 

Они вернулись на несколько пролётов наверх, и остановились у абсолютно плоской каменной стены.  
— Нажми вот сюда.  
Программа указал на выпирающую панель сбоку, та легко поддалась. Монолит пришёл в движение, рассеиваясь словно мираж.  
— Хм, голографическая маскировка?  
— Почти, тебя бы пожарило как щенка скага, дотронься ты до неё. — Усмехнулся ИИ. — За мной!  
Порода вокруг была отполирована, кристаллизация досюда почти не добралась, но и света явно недоставало. Тим активировал ночное зрение. Вдоль стен были развешены какие-то сертификаты и списки, а строгая дверь в конце коридора выглядела на удивление пафосно — с переливающимся логотипом компании. Даже приборная панель возле неё смотрелась, словно экспонат в дорогом музее. ИИ провёл по ней ладонью, в углу загорелся яркий диод. Дверь распахнулась.  
Комната была просторной, лаконично и со вкусом обставленной. Стол из настоящего дерева, мощный комм, куча наград и договоров с круглыми позолоченными печатями. Дышать здесь было проще, у потолка Тим приметил плоские окошки вентиляции. Неужели всё ещё работало? ИИ застыл между парой Атласских мотивационных плакатов, застеклённых, в стильных стальных рамках.  
— Слушай, ты… ты ведь правда мне поможешь? — неуверенно проговорил Риз.  
Тим на секунду задумался. Да, был вариант сблефовать, обмануть ИИ, забрать награду (которая, возможно, и не существовала вовсе. Но эту мысль он постарался игнорировать), сослаться на слабую человечью плоть и выбраться под причитания голограммы живым и почти невредимым. А потом продать часы. Или… или поиметь с этого всего нечто большее.  
— Серьёзно, Тим!  
— Да ну? — усмехнулся искатель, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты ведь такая ценная... —"вещь", чуть не сказал Тим, но вовремя осёкся —…ты ценен сам по себе. Неужто тебя не хватятся?  
— Но я больше никого не знаю. Это будет звучать глупо, и я наверняка пожалею, что говорю всё это, но… — Риз замялся, уставившись на мыски собственных ботинок. — Ты всё, что у меня есть.  
Двойник по-глупому проморгался. Совсем не такой откровенности он ожидал от искусственного спутника. Это прозвучало почти как мольба, так… по-настоящему. Будто и не проекция перед ним, а живой, отчаявшийся человек. В районе солнечного сплетения что-то больно кольнуло. О да, самое время для чувства вины! Тим протяжно выдохнул и подошёл ближе, расправив плечи. Попытался улыбнуться — глазами, большая часть лица все равно была спрятана под шарфом.  
— Расслабься, парень! Думаешь, Искатели Хранилища так легко отказываются от собственных слов?  
— Н-нет? — неуверенно пролепетал ИИ, посмотрев на него.  
— Конечно нет! — Тим попытался отрыть в памяти, что в таких случаях говорил <i>он</i>. Ведь он так хорошо умел врать на публику. А потом решил сказать всё как есть — просто и искренне. — Я помогу тебе. Обещаю.  
Риз в ответ просиял, перемнувшись с ноги на ногу, и указал на постер справа.  
— За ним сейф. Там то, о чем я рассказывал.

 

* * *

 

Модуль щита легко скользнул в руку — обманчиво маленький и лёгкий. Материал приятно холодил кожу, устройство было крепко сбитым, выглядело надёжно. Единственное, что ему не понравилось — странная плоская пластина сверху.  
— Это предохранитель, код генерируется случайно, все алгоритмы зашифрованы. Когда ты перекачаешь нужную часть данных в часы  — я смогу его разблокировать.  
Спрятав добычу, Тим принялся рыться в сокровищнице. Там лежали стопка акций, какие-то сложные чертежи, пара опечатанных золотых флешек, несколько пухлых пачек банкнот. И — небольшой вытянутый предмет в стеклянном футляре. Двойник хмыкнул, взяв его в руки.  
— Это что, игла?  
— Пф, нет. — ИИ улыбнулся, нагнувшись ближе. — Когда-то давно Атлас занимался разработкой оборудования для космических перелётов. Но эта затея принесла больше расходов, чем прибыли, и проекты прикрыли. Перед тобой — Гефест.  
— Дай угадаю — какая-то бомба?  
— И да и нет. Он генерирует огромное количество энергии, при определённых условиях. И если бортовые системы шаттла внезапно глохли, где-то далеко, Гефест вполне мог их оживить. Но… — ИИ рассмеялся.  
— Что же могло пойти не так? — бодро отозвался двойник.  
— На испытаниях всё было чудесно, но как-то между Эденом-4 и Дионисом застрял шикарный лайнер, с кучей богатеев на борту. И они решили, — Риз цокнул языком, — не ждать.  
— Да ну? — Тим наигранно удивился. — И что же от них осталось?  
— Горстка космической пыли. Наверное. В любом случае — здесь тебе его вряд ли удастся запустить, а вот продать — вполне. Один стержень такой штуки стоит как вся шахта. С эридием.  
Тим присвистнул. Звучало чертовски неплохо.

 

* * *

 

Они спустились ещё ниже. К основному терминалу вёл длинный застеклённый коридор. До толстых стенок кристаллы не достали, но были катастрофически близко. Двойник поёжился. Знакомая картина — что-то подобное Тим видел в Хранилище. Только вот трупы, мёртвые чудовища и атмосфера застывшего кадра из фильма ужасов всю здешнюю красоту портили. Риз замедлил шаг, взволнованно посмотрев на искателя.  
— Может, используешь ещё сыворотку?  
Двойник тихо рассмеялся.  
— Нет, всё в порядке, парень.  
— Уверен?  
Тим горделиво выпрямился, быстрей зашагав к выходу. Он вытащил комм, посмотрев на индикатор в углу. Красный. Как же скверно. Всё ещё была возможность уйти, маячила на краю сознания, словно яркая неоновая вывеска посреди ночного городского пейзажа. Он ведь не герой, зачем это всё? Хотя — Тим положил ладонь на сильно потяжелевшую сумку у бедра — сокровища были вполне реальными. Да и щит этот больно любопытный, если всё что сказал ИИ правда, с такой штукой жить на проклятой планете станет куда проще.  
Риз замер у запечатанной стальной двери, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Слушай внимательно, Искатель Хранилища! Терминал повреждён, так что в процессе загрузки я не смогу тебе помочь. Когда система попросит разрешения на модификацию, и всё такое — на всё соглашайся, иначе потеряешь и данные, и… часы.

 

* * *

 

Зала почти полностью была усеяна переливающимися фиолетовыми иголками, где-то мелкими, где-то — под метр, а то и выше. Тим приметил отличный атласский пистолет, испорченный радиацией. Какая трата. В дальнем краю комнаты возвышался строгий терминал — брат близнец того что он видел в пустыне. И вновь ему повезло — несколько экранов были не тронуты заразой, плоскими гранитными пластинами нависая над ним.  
Действия были уже почти привычными — часы легко встали на нужное место, комм ожил, выдав окно с приветствием. Загрузка началась не сразу, логотип медленно таял в пиксельной пыли. Наверху что-то зашумело. Следом возникло сообщение:  
\--*%%1??? ТЬ С---МУ 1? *ОМЕТЕЙ?  
И два маленьких окошка рядом. ИИ сказал соглашаться со всем, и Тим было подумал просканировать надпись, как лёгкие резко стянуло, и он закашлялся. В голове неприятно защипало, облокотившись о панель, Тим попытался прийти в себя.  
— Черт, что за… — на руке осели кровавые капли, из носа текло. Только этого не хватало.  
Тряхнув головой, искатель нажал на "ДА". Времени на раздумья, кажется, теперь уже не было. Один из мониторов пошёл рябью и вырубился, раздался громкий хлопок. Двойник судорожно принялся искать целебную ампулу, руки тряслись, липкий пот заливал глаза. Черт, черт, как же скверно.  
Он едва не уронил шприц, а укол получился очень болезненным. Тряхнув головой, он посмотрел наверх, и замер.  
С уцелевшего монитора ИИ вглядывался куда-то вперёд. Ни тени неуверенности или страха. Ни намёка на прежнюю дружелюбность. ИИ прикрыл глаза, а потом с презрением посмотрел вниз.  
Внезапно, залу наполнил низкий гул, из люков в стенах показались дула тяжёлых пулемётов. Тим сглотнул, пятясь назад. Риз выглядел холодно, отстранённо, и смотрел — будто сквозь него. Внезапно, турели дёрнулись, разворачиваясь в его сторону.  
— Парень? Ты что делаешь?  
— Все что здесь есть — собственность корпорации Атлас. И я не дам так просто все это забрать, каким-то жалким… —  
— Риз? Эй, что с тобой? — черт-черт-черт, он не успеет, до укрытия слишком далеко!  
— ...Бандитам! — зло выплюнул ИИ. Он звонко щёлкнул пальцами. Барабаны турелей раскрутились.


	9. Chapter 9

Не в первый раз двойник был на грани жизни и смерти. До этого подобное происходило часто. Он помнил все. Как чуть не сорвался вниз, в бескрайнюю космическую пустоту, путешествуя между разнесёнными на куски стенами Гелиоса. Как его попыталась сожрать стая краггонов. Обьятье хлыста Законницы на собственной шее, тогда спасло внезапное появление Клэптрэпа.  
Но сейчас, сейчас ситуация была совсем другой. Звук щелчка звонким эхом воспарил к потолку. Тим зажмурился, прикрываясь руками, в голове помутнело. Раздались звуки выстрелов. Но…  
Но он не почувствовал боли, ни сейчас, ни секундой позже. Только вот откуда-то сверху посыпалась каменистая крошка, кристаллы острыми иглами скользнули по куртке, впились в незащищённые пальцы.  
  
      Собравшись с силами, искатель приоткрыл глаза. ИИ выглядел сосредоточенно, то и дело переключая взгляд на пару голографических окон, спроецированных за тёмной поверхностью монитора. Опустев, турели продолжали беззвучно клацать затворами. Мужчина попытался встать, пятясь назад. К несчастью, Риз кажется его заметил. Тим побежал к выходу, что было сил, но буквально перед носом створки схлопнулись. Поскользнувшись на луже собственной крови, он рухнул вниз, распластавшись перед дверью. Динамики зашипели, выдав поток шума.  
С трудом он отшатнулся, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Нужно было пальнуть по часам, по мониторам, тогда все получилось бы. Трус, трус, зачем он убежал? Зачем только связался с этим цифровым монстром?  
Сквозь помехи тот попытался что-то ему сказать, мужчина перехватил дробовик, отчаяние внутри медленно затмевала первобытная злоба. Но, стоило подойти к терминалу, экран погас, а само устройство выключилось. Он проморгался. Неужели повезло? И тут же перед ним возник знакомый уже силуэт — чётче, ярче. ИИ выглядел обманчиво встревоженным, сразу подбежал ближе. Ну на этот раз он не поведётся! Искатель прицелился к часам, голограмма вскрикнул, замахав раскрытыми ладонями, пролепетав:  
— Стой-стой-стой, ты что делаешь?!  
— Есть что сказать напоследок, лживый ублюдок? — глухо проговорил двойник. Хватило сил, чтобы улыбнуться, хоть во рту и стоял противный привкус крови. Голограмма замотал головой.  
— Я пытаюсь помочь! — проверещал Риз.  
— О, я это уже слышал. Ничего новенького не придумал?  
— Там... тебе… — ИИ жадно хватал воздух, потом сосредоточился и выпалил. — Я не с тобой разговаривал, идиот! Хотя бы используй сыворотку, здесь слишком высокая радиация! И потом делай что хочешь, ты… ужасный… — он всхлипнул, впившись рукой в волосы. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты мне поверил?! Смотри, я даже расчистил мед отсек! А ты… ты…  
Это что, отвлекающий маневр? Программа всхлипнул, пробормотав: «идиот, идиот, наверняка сам мне наврал, и вовсе ты не Искатель!»  
Мужчина нехотя обернулся, куда указал ИИ. Позади него лежал распотрошённый лечебный автомат, переднее стекло было разбито, в ярко-розовой луже виднелись блестящие бока шприцов. Он осмотрелся — турели уничтожили часть кристаллов, ту, внутри которой был запечатан автомат. А неподалёку точно таким же варварским способом был проделан проход, уходящий куда-то вбок. Но зачем тогда ИИ герметизировал дверь? Какая-то бессмыслица, что всё это значило? Программа хотел вылечить его, а потом пристрелить?  
Двойник развернулся, ставя дробовик на предохранитель. Попробовал успокоиться, сосчитал про себя до пяти. От голограммы не последовало никакой агрессии, тот лишь смотрел куда-то в сторону, вытирая нос рукавом. Ну прекрасно, Тимоти Лоуренс, ты кажется смог довести даже неживого спутника. Каков же молодец!  
— Парень? — неуверенно проговорил двойник.  
— Перестань называть меня так, мне двадцать четыре! — зло прошептал голограмма, а затем, удивлённо продолжил. — …мне двадцать четыре?  
Тим успокаивающе выставил вперёд ладонь.  
— Окей. Окей, п… хм. Риз. Что происходит?  
Голограмма нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Кое-кто ведёт себя как полный кретин, пока я пытаюсь спаси его от неминуемой гибели!  
— От… чего? Ты же вроде хотел пристрелить меня? — двойник в недоумении почесал шею через шарф.  
— Я не с тобой разговаривал! А с тем, другим искателем наверху! С Ней!  
— Что?  
ИИ протяжно выдохнул и подошёл почти вплотную.  
— Система оповещения синхронизирована, локальный интерком не работает! Я не мог запустить турели наверху, не активировав те, что были здесь! И в любом случае, нужно было все запечатать. Чтобы она не смогла тебя достать!  
— Она? Ты о ком? — Кто это мог быть? Чокнутая девчонка с роботом-убийцей? Синеволосая Сирена?  
— Худшая из всех, у неё руки по локоть в крови! Она здесь с самого первого хранилища!  
Тим сглотнул. О чёрт, неужели Лилит его нашла? ИИ продолжил:  
— И тебе с ней точно не справиться в таком состоянии! Давай, я сниму предохранитель с щита и нам надо бежать! Ну же!  
  


* * *

 

      После второго укола он почувствовал себя немного лучше. Хотя, всё ещё чертовски неразумным казалось использовать сыворотку с такой глубины.  
— Па… Риз? Ты уверен, что это безопасно? — Искатель указал на показавшиеся из сумки краешки шприцов.  
— Лучше чем то, что тебе впарил тот обманщик из Острой Лощины. Пойдём.  
Голограмма уверенно зашагал вперёд.  
— Все входы и выходы, по которым мы прошли перекрыты. — Риз судорожно сглотнул. — Так что быстро добраться сюда та… ужасная женщина не сможет!  
Голова опять закружилась, Тим остановился перевести дыхание, вцепившись в выпирающий кусок кристалла. На секунду все перед ним раздвоилось, а голограмма напротив, будто бы стал объёмней.  
— Как… — мужчина сглотнул подступивший к горлу солоноватый сгусток. — Как нам теперь выбраться, умник?  
— Я расчистил путь к одному из аварийных выходов. Турелями. Правда замок… о замке я не подумал.  
Пошатываясь, мужчина выпрямился и медленно зашагал вперёд. Фиолетовая крошка хрустела под ногами, окружающее пространство напоминало фантасмагорический лес из аметистов. В блестящих, идеальных гранях он то и дело видел собственное искажённое отражение, как в том дурацком аттракционе из парка развлечений. Внутри что-то неприятно закопошилось — «ты сам теперь такое же отражение, помнишь вообще, как выглядел раньше?» — прошептал эфемерный голосок в голове.  
— Я не хотел напугать тебя. — Тихо прошелестело рядом. — И… у нас ведь был уговор. Почему ты все время ожидаешь подвоха?  
Тим тихо рассмеялся.  
— Пандора! — с иронией проговорил двойник, как будто это всё объясняло.  
Руку больно оцарапала длинная игла кристалла, сильно впиваясь в кожу, Тим шипя отстранился. Наконец показалась тяжёлая стальная дверь, её поверхность будто вскипела изнутри, внизу валялись отрикошетившие пули.  
Вверху грозно нависли сбитые шквалом огня сталактиты и куски арматуры. Об использовании гранаты можно было забыть — одно неверное попадание и выход будет завален.  
Чуть правее — экран интеркома разбит вдребезги, порт растрескался, из электронного замка сиротливо свисали краешки проводов. Двойник пару раз моргнул активируя имплант. Раздраженно смахнул показавшиеся сообщения о вызове мед.бригады и плохом состоянии крови.  
Несмотря на повреждения, замок все ещё можно было починить. Тим достал из сумки небольшой набор инструментов. Жаль, что здесь не получилось бы, как в старых фильмах — выстрел в панель замурует его в кристальных катакомбах навсегда. ИИ нагнулся, наблюдая за работой.  
— Я не могу взломать замок, извини уж.  
— Понял и без тебя, парень. — Он зажмурился от вороха искр, прыснувшего прямо в лицо. — Справлюсь. Лучше расскажи про искателя. От кого мы бежим?  
— Она столько… столько хороших людей убила! Учёных, инженеров, простых рабочих… настоящее чудовище! Будь мы на поверхности, я… — ИИ нахмурился. — Есть один алгоритм, удалось скачать его из здешней базы. Просчитывает действия в бою наперёд.  
— Да ну? — с удивлением протянул мужчина, пытаясь раскрутить особенно плотно засевший болтик. — Звучит полезно.  
— И не только это, он рассчитывает вероятность победы. Так вот… сейчас — показатель меньше двух процентов.  
Внутри устройства что-то тихо щёлкнуло, мужчина плотней сжал вновь соединённый провод.  
— Зато наверху больше пятнадцати. — Довольно проговорил Риз.  
Тим зафиксировал последний зажим, устройство пронзительно запищало. Покорёженная дверь рывками раскрывалась, обнажая негостеприимную темноту. Искатель размял шею, хрустнули позвонки.  
— Что-то не очень хочется проверять верность твоих расчётов. Веди!  
  


* * *

 

      Внутри темно и сыро, пахло разложением и ржавчиной. Стальная обшивка словно покрылась мелкими пузырьками волдырей, искатель активировал инфра зрение и побрёл вперёд. В уголке то и дело мелькало неоновое предупреждение о недопустимой дозе излучения, перед глазами появлялись и исчезали блестящие точки.  
— До полного отключения систем осталось мало времени! — Голограмма торопливо обернулся. — Быстрей!  
Тим хотел съязвить в ответ, но мысли в голове сцепились в один странный клубок, сложно понять что где. Пол мокрый, через трещины стекали мелкие ручейки воды. Искатель потрепал ремешок сумки, дёрнул тот, чтобы почувствовать приятную тяжесть добычи. Оставить всё это гнить в глубинах земли, после всего, что пришлось пережить? Ну уж нет!  
— Когда вернемся… — он тихо рассмеялся. — Буду отсыпаться неделю.  
ИИ ничего не ответил, лишь поманил рукой за собой, прямо к очерченному мягким электрическим светом прямоугольнику. Неужели выход? Затем, программа почему-то остановился, замялся, и неуверенно попятился назад.  
— Используй ампулу. — Прошептал Риз. — И старайся не шуметь. Медленно иди за мной.  
— Поче… — Тим глупо сморгнул, когда призрачная рука прошла сквозь шарф, прикрывая рот. ИИ нахмурился, поджав губы.  
— Делай что говорю! С это штукой тебе точно не справиться.  
  
      Проглотив возражения, Тим нехотя пошёл за зеленоватым силуэтом, почти шаг в шаг. От развернувшейся картины стало дурно. Скорее всего, здесь когда-то было что-то вроде жилых отсеков. У потолка и пола он приметил проржавевшие фасеточные окошки вентиляционных шахт. А в центре всего этого, в куче сваленных вместе кусков буровых установок, коммов и какой-то ещё техники лежало нечто ужасное.  
Огромное чудовище — точно сросшаяся в единый организм химера — в два человеческих роста, с переливающимися блестящими наростами на спине и боках, и рядами мелких глазок вдоль всей морды. Инфернальная саламандра спала, дыхание её — сиплое и тяжёлое.  
Тим сглотнул, нащупав гладкий ободок щита. Пару ударов он может и выдержит, но исход боя был бы предрешён. Сознание на секунду помутнело, он с большим трудом устоял на ногах. А раскрыв глаза, увидел совсем близко взволнованного ИИ. Почему-то захотелось смеяться.  
Изображение вокруг стало непривычно ярким, будто перед обмороком, и он спешно вколол ещё одну дозу сыворотки, показалось, что внутренности зачесались.  
Мельком, он обратил внимание на сопящего зверя — как грубая, толстая шкура местами напоминала исказившиеся в ужасе человеческие лица. Нет, это должно быть игра света! Не могло быть такого!  
Искатель тряхнул головой, следуя за цифровым гидом. Помимо мусора вокруг было поразительно много костей, а ещё — некоторые металлические листы по бокам комнаты были пробиты, обнажая кривые червоточины пустоты, словно кто-то прорыл в пластинах ход, и не один. Странно.  
И всё было хорошо, уже показались широкие плоские створки двери, прямо над которыми тускло светилась вывеска   
«К ГЛАВНОМУ ВЫХОДУ», как внезапно перед ним что-то громко бухнулось. Тим отпрянул, подумав было на начавшийся обвал. Однако, секундой позже «камень» отряхнулся и высоко проверещал, ящерица размером с хорошую собаку хищно оскалилась, блеснули кристаллические бока.  
Тим наскоро достал дробовик, мелькнул электрический край щита, принимая на себя урон. Мощная рукоять оружия — как тяжёлая кувалда — довольно быстро отправила мелкую пакость в небытие.  
— Тим! Наверху! — прокричал ИИ.  
Из лазов показались точно такие же твари, прострекотав почти в унисон, а следом за ними, откликаясь на зов, зашевелился исполин позади. От его громогласного рыка стены залы задрожали, двойник рванул к заветной двери, попутно стреляя почти наугад.  
Голограмма его не обманул — щит и вправду оказался невероятным — тот восстанавливался буквально за пару секунд, так, что ни зубы, ни мощные когти чудовищ не могли его достать.  
— Сзади!!  
Он рухнул на пол, лоб оцарапало острой костью. Над головой что-то пронзительно просвистело. Почти машинально искатель схватился за гранату, и прищурившись, метнул её в зверя. Кислота разлилась по шкуре, тот резво затряс головой, заскулив, а вместе с этим, словно послышался хор приглушённых стонов. Двойник замер — лица на почерневшей шкуре исказила гримаса боли. _Это действительно когда-то были люди._  
Статическое поле вновь зарябило. Отбиваясь от юрких тварей, двойник приметил покосившуюся вывеску, как вдруг — что-то громко взорвалось — прямо у саламандры, сначала один, и следом другой раз. Чудовище взвыло, обратившись в момент в подобие живого факела. Но как, у него же не было разрывных гранат, только если…  
—…она нас нашла… — прошептал ИИ совсем рядом, зачем-то вцепившись в его локоть. Голограмма рассыпался на пиксели, не долго думая двойник под резкое «СТОЙ!» побежал вперёд.  
  
Происходящее напоминало затяжной кошмар, в поле зрения то и дело вспыхивали яркие световые пятна, хотелось пить, а каждый шаг — как маленький подвиг. Так быстро он бежал только когда отбивался от охраны с Гелиоса, на пути к спасительному шаттлу. Побег изменивший _всё_.  
Проржавевшее серебро вокруг стало почти что чёрным, эхо глаз очертил грубую клетку лифта и пути, что тянулись далеко вверх. Под рокот выстрелов и пронзительные крики позади Тим попробовал активировать систему. Руки не слушались, словно налитые свинцом, даже по кнопке часов удалось попасть не сразу.  
— Помоги мне. — Глухо проговорил двойник в пустоту. Голограмма проявился только через несколько секунд, и выглядел он — раздробленным, на месте правой ноги и части туловища зияли пиксельные провалы.  
— Я-Я-Я попроообую. — ИИ на секунду завис, движения его рваные и не чёткие. — Нужнааа перезагрузка. Слишком-слишком-слишком быстро, она всё-всё-всё испортила.  
— Риз?  
Призрак попытался улыбнуться, рассматривая приборную панель. Получилось дико — не улыбка, а предсмертный оскал.  
— Всё будет-будет хорошо. Нажми семь-девять-пять-четыре.   
По бокам прохода загорелись тусклые огоньки, что-то зашумело.   
— Просто надо… — он тяжко выдохнул. — …перенаправить протоколы. Забирайся внутрь.  
Кабинка жалобно заскрежетала под его весом, Тим инстинктивно вцепился в бортик лифта, сердце забилось в бешеном ритме.  
— Деак-тивирую ограничитель, она не успеет достать. Дер-держись! — ИИ таял, медленно распадаясь на куски, те с кроткими восьмибитными всполохами исчезали в окружающем полумраке. А потом — земля начала резко удаляться, уши заложило, из носа хлынула кровь.  
  


* * *

 

Он так и не понял, сколько времени прошло. Пошатываясь, он с трудом поднялся, осматриваясь по сторонам. Сквозь пробоины, через потолок лениво просачивались лучи солнца. За подъёмником схлопнулись массивные стальные створки.  
Пещера оказалась разветвлённой, в разные стороны уходили сразу несколько ходов. Он принялся шарить рукой в сумке, в поисках эхо комма, но — тщетно. Тим, глухо ворча, пересмотрел всё ещё раз.  
— Вот проклятье.  
Судя по всему, в разгаре боя он умудрился потерять устройство, что за невезение! А заряд эхо-глаза оказался слишком низким, чтобы сориентироваться по сети. Придётся самому искать выход!  
Сознание плыло, улучшений от последующего укола он даже не почувствовал, тем более — больше ампул не оказалось. Через какое-то время впереди проявился неровный световой квадрат, и последнее что он расслышал:  
— Ну и ну, смотрите-ка парни, кого к нам занесло!  
В виске отозвалось резкой болью и мир померк.


	10. Chapter 10

     Темно. Окружающий мир, предметы — все исчезло. Осталось лишь сознание, но и то казалось пустым, жалким продолжением вездесущего небытия.  
По черноте прошлась волна ряби — ту плавно опутывала тонкая паутина блестящих электрических вен. Пространство медленно оживало. Первым появилось ощущение тепла — странное, исходящее со всех сторон одновременно. Наверное, точно также себя чувствует жертва в зловонной пасти хищника.  
Постепенно очертания образов стали чётче, теперь можно разглядеть пол под ногами, и прочувствовать границы собственного тела. Шаг, ещё шаг — идти тяжело, но на уровне инстинктов приходит не знание — уверенность — что если он останется здесь хоть на секунду дольше, то точно сгинет в удушающей темноте.  
Сон проясняется. Он будто в огромном стальном удаве, чьи внутренности — микросхемы и кабели, а мерцающие лампы — кровяные тельца.  
Осознание и память подключаются следом, и он понимает, что уж больно это место похоже на один из коридоров Отдела Разработок и Исследований Гелиоса, такой же, как в день атаки солдат Даль.  
Стены украшает неряшливое граффити, но там, _тогда_ , совершенно точно не было — он присматривается — ЗАБЫЛ ЕЁ? — и следом, похожие алые буквы, с красными, словно кровавыми подтёками — ЗАЧЕМ ЭТО ВСЁ? Внутри разрастается мерзкое чувство тревоги.  
Окна почему-то закрыты стальными жалюзи, что за ними скрывалось — знать не хотелось. Позади поднимается не то гул, не то рёв, похожий на работу огромного неисправного двигателя. Поверхность становится теплей, через подошву сапог чувствуется неприятный жар. Он срывается на бег, оглядывается, и не в силах сдержать вопль ужаса — позади него та самая пустота буквально пожирает мир, сантиметр за сантиметром.  
ТАКОЙ ЖЕ, КАК ОНИ — ещё одна надпись въедается в разум. ТРУС — в лёгких не хватает воздуха, под рёбрами неприятно ноет. Коридор сужается с каждым движением вперёд. Поле зрения мутное, в груди тянет от осознания собственной никчёмности, и со следующим рывком он падает, зацепившись за что-то мыском сапога. И не может поверить своим глазам.  
Пол, когда-то обшитый тонкими пластинами металла, на самом деле был покрыт широкими жгутами плоти. Те пульсировали изнутри, скользкие и липкие от крови. Стены, потолок — обиты вывернутой наизнанку человеческой кожей. Надписи стали чётче, неоново яркими — ЗАБЫЛ — КАК ТЫ МОГ — НИЧТОЖЕСТВО.  
А жалюзи начали трескаться, и сквозь мутные от пара стекла, он к собственному ужасу смог разглядеть… людей. Фантомные образы пытались прорваться через преграду, стекло пошло трещинами. Лица множились и множились, словно раковые клетки в больном организме.  
Одного он узнал, его первый труп — легионер, что попал под шальную пулю, сновидец лишился завтрака сразу после того, как прострелил тому глаз. Рядом тут же возник другой образ, правильный, точёный — член совета директоров, нанявший несколько головорезов и решивший лично руководить операцией по своему «восхождению к вершинам корпоративной лестницы».  
Голова пошла кругом — остальные мертвецы проявлялись постепенно, но их черты становились все более и более размытыми, как на фото с крупным зерном. Затем, мир окрасился алым, столь ярким, что он, кажется, перестал видеть вовсе. Следом вспышка боли, всепоглощающая и невероятная, разрушила видение в один миг.  
  


* * *

 

Тим тряхнул головой. Напротив него, истошно вереща, стоял пандорский бандит. Левое ухо горело, маскировочный имплант монотонно пищал.  
— Оно током бьётся! — гнусаво проговорил тот, одёрнув руку. — Если Мэнни надо — пусть сам с ней возится! Вот ведь ублюдок!  
Двойник почувствовал, как удар обжог щёку и очнулся окончательно. Он проморгался, попробовал пошевелить руками, но не смог — плечи здорово затекли, он был обездвижен. Во рту стоял гадкий химический привкус, лёгкие горели изнутри. Судя по всему, леди удача наконец от него отвернулась. Окончательно. Выбраться прямиком к бандитскому логову — как же без этого! Бегло осмотрев комнату, он насчитал семерых мародёров, с потолка свисала тяжёлая далевская турель, чьё дуло было направленно в его сторону. Прекрасно.  
Он дёрнул шеей, и больно приложился затылком к чему-то холодному — кажется, его привязали к какой-то балке или столбу. Ещё больше ему не понравилось, что тело казалось таким невероятно лёгким. Совсем не так он должен чувствовать себя после нескольких целебных ампул. Тим глянул вниз, где у закатанного рукава набухло место укола.  
— О, очнулся значит? — мародёр, к несчастью, обратил на него внимание. — Эй ты! Зови дока, пациент готов!  
Он нахмурился, едва слышно проговорив «пациент?».  
— Эта херня вырубила нашу глушилку, — бандит указал на дымящийся щит, от которого шла струйка чёрного дыма, а передняя панель то и дело мерцала. — Никогда такого не видел.  
  
Глушилка? Так вот почему щит не сработал! Но откуда у пандорского отребья такие технологии? Устройства, что заглушали щиты и систему электронного наведения стоили целое состояние! Он вновь попробовал осмотреться, в панике перебирая возможные варианты спасения. Комната была слишком аккуратной для обычного логова, оружие, щиты и инструменты лежали на крепких стальных полках, вдоль стен шумели несколько коммов — те даже не тронула ржавчина.  
На дальней стене виднелся потёртый зелено-серый логотип. Часть помещения была огорожена стальным листом ширмы, пол под которой был усеян багровыми пятнами.  
А неподалёку, на широком столе, лежали его дробовик, одинокий слиток и разбросанные атласские акции. И часы.  
Послышался цокот обитых металлом тяжелых каблуков, он обернулся на звук. Вошедший человек — в посеревшем длинном халате и тяжёлом респираторе. Вся его форма в ярких кровавых брызгах, но даже через них можно было разглядеть символ красного креста.  
Тот явно опытен, в движениях нет ни азарта, ни нервозности. Статный, худой, но не выглядит слабым. И выправка у него едва ли не военная. Человек что-то прошептал стоящему неподалёку бандиту, и пару раз кивнул. Люди вокруг зашевелились, Тим приготовился к рывку, но главарь ровно поставленным голосом произнёс:  
— Не советую делать резких движений, турель запрограммирована на полное уничтожение вражеских целей. Ваш щит у нас. Вы лишь усугубите ситуацию.  
Искатель сглотнул и прикинул варианты. Чем бы его таким ни накачали, действовало оно не в полную силу, и от притока адреналина мозг с каждой минутой работал все лучше и лучше. Но, кажется, никто об этом не догадывался. Этим можно (нужно!) было воспользоваться. Он обмяк, позволил перенести себя на широкий, холодный стол. Двойник сглотнул, заметив рядом чей-то оторванный с мясом ноготь.  
За ширмой оказалось какое-то подобие операционной. Он увидел разложенные на тумбе неподалёку грязные хирургические инструменты. «Потрошитель» — пронеслось у Тима в голове. Как же повезло!  
— К-как? — горло изнутри будто натёрли наждаком. — Кто ты такой?  
— Мало кто об этом спрашивает, — в его голосе проскользнуло удивление. — Знаете, обычно пациенты ограничиваются бранью, или попытками рукоприкладства. Что ж я… не против скрасить хорошей беседой ваши последние минуты.  
Тянуть время, нужно было тянуть время! Двойник быстро глянул наверх — ремни, что сдерживали запястья, казались слишком хлипкими, тонкими, но он хорошо расслышал звук, с которым развернулась турель.  
— Видите ли, я когда-то работал на Даль. Думал, получится переубедить руководство и организовать все как надо. Хотя бы с теми людьми, кто мне доверился. Но… судьба жестокая госпожа, верно?  
Мужчина присматривался к инструментам, проверял их остроту. Солнечный луч облизал лезвие скальпеля в его руках. _Как же скверно._  
— Нас предали, бросили погибать, как какой-то мусор, без еды, воды и оружия. Однако, мне повезло. Кто бы мог подумать, что на Пандоре будет такой спрос на квалифицированную медицину!  
Шарф сполз на пол, и Тим почувствовал себя едва ли не голым.  
— Со временем, я понял, что зарабатывать на перепродаже имплантов и оружия можно куда больше, так что… — он потянулся к маскировочной клипсе, нахмурившись. — …всё довольно обыденно. Хм. Зачем вам так тщательно скрывать собственное лицо?  
— Стесняюсь, — вяло проговорил искатель. — Тебе самому не жарко под этой штукой?  
Главарь заправил жгут респиратора за ухо, улыбнувшись одними глазами.  
— Привык. Имплант у вас необычный, а вот эхо глаз с таким оборудованием не летально достать вряд ли удастся. И это будет третья операция за день. Так что… думаю, вы сами всё понимаете.  
— Как вы… меня нашли? — двойник старался говорить медленно, чтобы больше запутать, чтобы усыпить бдительность. Плоская пластина у уха постепенно разогревалась, потрошитель что-то просматривал на массивном, странном комме. Даже в разряженном состоянии имплант сложно было вырубить, на это точно уйдёт какое-то время. Но было ли оно вообще?  
— Ох, всё достаточно просто — у нас есть план старых шахт, оставленных корпорациями. Вы не поверите, сколько таких же бедолаг, как вы, ошибочно думают, что под землёй добраться будет быстрей и безопасней. Бандиты, Искатели, как-то мы поймали шпиона Торрга с полным кейсом денег, — он пожал плечами. — Теперь, кажется, к нам идёт кто-то из ваших друзей.  
— Д-друзей? — звук, что вырвался из горла, больше похож на свистящий шёпот.  
— Да, сигнал кажется, исходит от вашего комма. Смею заметить — далеко же вы забрели! — он тихо рассмеялся, положив устройство на тумбу, и взвесил в руке лазерный резак. Когда мужчина щёлкнул кнопкой — яркая вспышка ударила в глаза. Тим зашипел, дёрнувшись в сторону. Завоняло палёной плотью.  
— Ну-ну, не стоит так волноваться! Препарат крайне надёжен, и не даст вам умереть от болевого шока, пока я буду доставать эхо-глаз. Правда, вы будете всё чувствовать, вплоть до самого конца.  
Главарь потянулся к маскировочному импланту, тот остыл, полностью разрядившись. Тим выдавил из себя страдальческий стон, расфокусировано смотря перед собой. И замер, когда клипса оказалась в чужих руках.  
— Твою… — лицо бандита исказила гримаса отвращения. Тот раскрыл рот, наверняка чтобы позвать подмогу, но Тим резко дёрнулся вперёд, и с силой ударил лбом прямо мужчине в переносицу. Вспышка боли подействовала как десяток пощёчин.  
— Плохая… идея… — перед глазами мелькали яркие искры, лицо обдало чем-то тёплым и липким. Искатель потянул ремни на себя, освобождая руки. Как раз, чтобы перехватить зажатый в руке резак.  
— Ты… как ты выжил? — прорычал потрошитель, напирая на него сильней и сильней. Двойник попытался дёрнуть ногой, но, кажется, там ремни были крепче.  
— Ублюдок, это все из-за тебя! — тот не унимался, впившись в него безумным взглядом. — Вырежу… — раскалённый добела лазерный скальпель был чертовски близко, Тим с трудом сдерживал натиск. — …твоё проклятое лицо!  
Резко что-то бухнуло, раздался исполненный агонии крик и следом монотонная трель турели. Главарь чуть развернулся в сторону, и секундная заминка стоила ему зубов — двойник впечатал кулак тому в челюсть, раз, другой — инструмент, звякнув, затерялся где-то под столом.  
Тим принялся расстёгивать ремни, за ширмой, судя по всему, творилась сущая бойня. Мольбы о помощи и проклятья сменялись звуками разрываемой плоти, липкими и омерзительными.  
— Убью… тебя… — бормотал распластанный по полу мужчина, сплёвывая кровь. Тот пытался встать, но раз за разом падал, будто опьянённый. Двойник нахмурился, и хорошенько замахнувшись, вырубил главаря, чуть пошатнувшись от волны инерции.  
— Черт, черт! — в карманах белого халата не оказалось ни оружия, ни гранат. Тут его внимание привлекла яркая вспышка откуда-то снизу.  
— Ну да. Конечно, — проворчал Тим, доставая из дальнего угла лазерный резак. Отбиваться штукой, которой его чуть не убили. Классика! Когда он взял устройство в руки, то, почти сразу же, погасло. Проворчав, мужчина заткнул его себе за пояс.  
  
Стоило выглянуть из-за ширмы, Тим тут же об этом пожалел — рядом с ним бандит бился в конвульсиях от заряда шока, в нос ударил запах горелого мяса, кожа кусками отваливалась с незащищённых участков. Отпрянув, двойник быстро замотал головой, ища укрытие, как в ту же секунду сзади на него кто-то навалился, громко проорав на ухо «куда?!». Собрав остатки сил, Тим перехватил руку бандита, и потянул на себя в подобии захвата.  
На долю секунды на перемазанном кровью лице мародёра отразилось выражение жуткого омерзения, короткой заминки хватило, чтобы вырубить того парой крепких ударов. Шальная пуля задела кончик уха, искатель подбежал к перевёрнутой стальной тумбе, чтобы отдышаться, но и там его ждал неприятный сюрприз — кажется, идея спрятаться за надёжным металлическим кубом пришла в голову не ему одному.  
— Какого… — пролепетал затаившийся человек в маске психа, и Тим было замахнулся, но тот оказался проворней — увернулся, и запястьем ударил по правой скуле. В голове зазвенело, следующий удар пришёлся в челюсть, маленький бандит оказался куда опытней своих предшественников. Град ударов обрушился на незащищённую голову, и где-то на периферии сознания маячила мысль — от чего, интересно, он вырубится скорее — от болевого шока или измождения?  
"Нет" — подумал он про себя — "так не пойдёт". Столько трат, столько боли, и потерянного времени, чтобы так запросто проиграть, и потерять богатства мёртвой корпорации? Ни за что!  
— Черт, как же я об этом мечтал! — проговорил бандит, отводя руку для очередного удара.  
Искатель щёлкнул кнопкой на резаке, зажмурившись, тут же раздался вскрик — противнику точно не понравилась резкая световая вспышка. Тим подался вперёд, целясь в беззащитное горло, послышался звук глухого бульканья, убийца перед ним завалился в сторону, перепачкав всё горячей кровью.  
— Ленни! Мудила, наизнанку тебя выверну! — кажется, бандитов было больше, чем он думал. Стремительный удар громилы вышиб из лёгких весь воздух, Тим согнулся пополам, но внезапно нападающего отбросила мощная кинетическая волна. Двойник попробовал замахнуться, но от последовавшего толчка в грудь повалился на землю. И сцепил руки, прикрываясь, но… боли не почувствовал. Быстро осмотревшись, он заметил накрывшую его массивную тень. И знакомый звук, что порой преследовал его в кошмарах — о прошлом, пустоте и боли, и о холодной пандорской луне. Гул кинетического поля.  
— ТЫ ЧТО, СОВСЕМ ИДИОТ?! — грозно проговорил незнакомец, сверкнув глазами. Двойник, напротив, едва не рассмеялся. Афина. Всё это время это была Афина!  
Пули срикошетили в подступивших мародёров, женщина глухо ругнулась, и одним быстрым выпадом снесла голову посмевшему подойти слишком близко противнику. Следом она парой выстрелов вырубила бесполезно щёлкающую затвором турель, тяжёлое стальное орудие рухнуло на очередного неудачника.  
Стало дурно, двойник обхватил голову руками, в попытке держаться за остатки сознания, чтобы не провалиться в зыбкую тьму. В горле стоял тяжёлый ком, прогорклая слюна пропитала язык и нёбо. Каждый последующий вдох отдавался болью в лёгких и рёбрах. Кажется, он что-то сломал. — или давно сломался сам? —  
— …ержи. Ну же! — сквозь звуковую пелену пробилась просьба-приказ. Тим нехотя разлепил веки и уставился на лечебный шприц. Едва ли ему это сейчас поможет. Он посмотрел наверх — Афина, как и всегда — сама серьёзность, губы сомкнуты в прямую линию, красивые брови изогнуты строго, грозно. В бреду, в уставший разум пробиваются отголоски застаревшей тоски — ведь ему когда-то нравилась Афина. Как жаль, что то чувство оказалось безответным.  
— Спасибо. — Он хрипит, и тут же закашливается, шприц едва не падает. Укол он почти не чувствует, как и облегчения от сыворотки. Тишина накрыла комнату свинцовым покрывалом. Кое-как придя в себя, Тим отряхнулся и встал.  
Гладиатор рассматривала остатки его снаряжения, то и дело поглядывая по сторонам, прислушиваясь.  
 — Где ты всё это взял?  
Он попытался отдышаться, отгоняя внезапно подступившую тошноту. Нащупал языком шатающийся зуб, подошёл ближе, обрадовавшись, когда приметил ремешок своей сумки. Для таких случаев, у него, кажется, была заначка — в потайном кармане, в два раза меньше обычной ампулы, в кривоватом самодельном шприце.  
По лицевому нерву прошлась судорога, стоило вколоть ещё дозу, зуб встал на место.  
— Внизу, — коротко проговаривает двойник. — Там, откуда ты пришла.  
Гладиатор с презрением рассматривала дорогой дробовик. Из её сумки показались острые верхушки кристаллов.  
— Атлас! — ядовито выплюнула женщина, — от них одни неприятности! Что бы ты там не нашёл — до добра оно не доведёт. Видел, что стало с рабочими?  
— Д-да, я… — мужчина тряхнул головой, терять сознание не входило в его планы. — …знаю. Как ты там оказалась?  
Она скрестила руки на груди, побарабанила пальцами по сгибу локтя. И нехотя проговорила:  
— …нарвалась на мутировавшего скага недалеко от базы Гипериона. Решила посмотреть, куда ведут следы. Вот. — Она протянула покрытый копотью планшет. — Ты потерял.  
Тим глупо хохотнул, и тут же почувствовал, как краснеет. Черт, ему явно не хорошо.  
— С-спасибо. Знаешь… — разум будто покрывался изнутри морозной коркой, он чувствовал себя запьяневшим. Почему вообще Афина пришла ему на выручку, неужели… неужели то что произошло больше её не волновало? — Я… тогда. Это всё из-за меня. Прости. Знаю, что я говорил это уже, но… мне правда жаль.  
Женщина отвернулась, долго смотря в одну точку, вся её фигура — выжидающая, напряжённая. Как хищник перед прыжком. Но потом, плечи её чуть опустились, расслабились. Послышался тихий выдох.  
— Во что ты опять ввязался?  
Двойник смущённо почесал макушку. И действительно, во что?  
  


* * *

 

Сборы и прощание он помнил смутно — от богатств Аталса осталось совсем немного. Модуль для гранат, большая часть денег и игла-детонатор пропали. Стопка обесцененных акций, верный дробовик и какая-то незначительная мелочь — вот и всё, что удалось найти. Афина перед выходом резко сунула ему в руки ещё несколько ампул и аккумулятор для импланта, и, одарив его хмурым, серьёзным взглядом напоследок, побрела прочь.  
  
Дорога до ледяной пустыни была как череда ярких вспышек и провалов в памяти. Судя по всему, наркотик, что ему вкололи только тогда начал действовать в полную силу.  
  
Уши заложило, пробираясь через буран он даже не слышал завываний ветра. Шёл он с трудом, не чувствуя под собой ног, словно наблюдая за собственным телом со стороны. В голове пусто. Система навигации барахлила, карта в окошке эхо — перевёрнута, и больше путает, чем помогает. Внезапно, опора под ногами пропала.  
  
Он грузно рухнул вниз, больно ударившись коленом об лёд, что оказался под слоем снега. Но ему было все равно. Хотелось спать. Мысль лечь прямо здесь, и уснуть, и забыть, с каждой секундой казалась все привлекательней, но внезапно перед ним возник вытянутый зеленоватый силуэт. Эхо глаз глючил, видел он плохо — голограмма что-то говорил, и выглядел с каждой секундой все более встревоженным и взволнованным.  
Тот зачем-то потянулся к его плечу, но призрачная рука прошла насквозь. Тим усмехнулся, тому, как забавно исказилось в гримасе чуждое лицо. Фантом очень близко, он заглядывает в единственный живой, не заплывший глаз. На его лице целый спектр эмоций, который искатель по отношению к своей персоне не видел почти никогда.  
Он как в бреду, ему жарко и холодно одновременно. Призрак о чем-то просит — сквозь шум в ушах прорезались осколки его фраз, и те звучат так странно, почти ласково. Что Тим такой невероятный, и крутой, и все что он делает так здорово, и если он умрёт от простого обморожения, это будет очень, очень глупо.  
— …я беспокоюсь за тебя… — обрывки слов словно материальны, те вулканическим пеплом оседают на коре мозга.  
— …ты сможешь, ну давай же…— голос приятный, без нажима, без наглости, слова ласкают сознание.  
— …пожалуйста…— ох, как же давно никто не просил его таким тоном, подобное вообще когда — нибудь происходило, кроме как в липких, влажных снах?  
— …пожалуйста Тим, пожалуйста… — глаза не хочется разлеплять, и может, это все просто сон? Он бредит?  
— …пожалуйста очнись… — мозг ленивым котом перекидывается из одного состояния в другое. Двойник вздрагивает, показалось, что всё тело свело одной огромной судорогой. Нет сил даже на то, чтобы закричать. Веки покрывает влага, так их проще разлепить. Картинка трясётся, плывёт, она нечёткая, зрение словно резко ухудшилось до минус семи. Видно только размытый зеленоватый силуэт, и слова его — как мольба — тёплые, тихие, ласкающие слух.  
Окружающая реальность то гаснет, то проясняется, мерцает подобно разлаженной галогенной лампе. Ориентироваться приходиться лишь на звук, на слова. Кое-как он встаёт, не с первого раза — бок то и дело обдаёт тупой болью, но он упрям, а его невидимый собеседник слишком настойчив, и так не хочется, чтобы тот переставал говорить. Усмехнувшись, Тим попытался подняться. И получилось не сразу, но… получилось. И поплёлся за странным видением.  
  
Слова звучали очень непривычно, _иные_ , не то, что он слышал в далёком прошлом.  
—  _Вставай ничтожество_! — эхом отдаётся в голове. —  _Черт, на_ _что ты только похож_! …А параллельно с этим — нечто новое, патока заливающая поток яда.  
— …ну же, Тим, ты сможешь… — слова просачиваются в мозг, как влага в обезвоженную землю. Хочется пить, смертельно хочется, нёбо, кажется, иссушилось до кровавых трещин.  
  
Вспышки становятся чаще, а силуэт — чётче. Думать стало чуть проще. Он протягивает руку к своему спасителю, но тот почему-то не в силах помочь. Его пальцы бестелесны — проходят сквозь материю. Должно быть, это сон?  
— …шприц, возьми шприц… — ползком он кое-как идёт вперёд, ободрав по дороге руки, больно упав прямо на лицо. Смешно, но показалось, что лицо у него очень… дорого стоит.  
— Что… — Тим скулит, в горле мерзко, как будто там развернулась ядерная пустыня. Онемевшими пальцами он шарит в промерзшей сумке, цепляет холодный стальной край.  
  
И шприц в итоге падает — раз, второй, больно уколов иглой кожу. Но он упрям, а голос над ухом почти шепчет, глухо и низко, и так сладко, что этот голос хочется слушать и слушать. Что он хороший, сильный, самый-самый лучший. Что он справится.  
…и проколов себе палец и расцарапав все что можно, Тим наконец попадает в мышцу и давит на поршень.  
Тепло. Не так тепло как от слов, но близко к этому. В голове проясняется, изо рта вырывается глухой стон. Он открывает глаза и видит размытый полупрозрачный силуэт.  
— …вода, тебе нужна вода… надо уходить отсюда…  
— И без т-тебя знаю…  
Фантом дрожит, но на секунду на полотне его лица мелькает полумесяцем улыбка.  
  


* * *

 

Это похоже на череду странных сюрреалистичных снов. Знакомый заснеженный вход в пещеру, лестница, по которой он спустился едва ли не кубарем, долгая темнота. И выводящий из забытья приятный голос.  
Призрачный гид просил простые вещи — пить больше воды, не жалеть сыворотку и аккуратней работать иглой. Тот разбудил своим громким, надрывным криком, когда Тим начал замерзать и как оказалось, долго не реагировал. Пытался подбодрить, нашёл залежи мягких консервов, которые его измождённый организм почти сразу отверг, но он был упрям. И это помогло.  
Он много спал, почти не двигался, и прислушивался к призрачному шёпоту.  
  


* * *

 

…Сколько времени точно прошло, он так и не понял. Очнулся двойник от ужасного запаха, как будто пролил на себя сгнивший машинный аккумулятор, и холода. Он провёл рукой по подбородку — тот зарос щетиной. Тим осмотрелся — одежду давно нужно было сменить, пятна крови и желчи тянулись вниз, ткань противно липла, насквозь мокрая от пота. Пошатываясь, он встал. Нужен был душ.  
  
Позже, по стеночке пробираясь к кровати, он вздрогнул, когда совсем близко проявился ИИ.  
— Тим! Ты очнулся, я так... — поток слов оборвался, когда двойник, нахмурившись, прошёл насквозь.  
Стоило сознанию проясниться, каждый новый звук отдавался головной болью, как после сильного похмелья. И вместе с тем, пришло осознание, что если бы он оставил злосчастную программу гнить в стенах комплекса, то наверняка был бы сейчас куда здоровей, богаче и счастливей. Может, права была Афина? Он раздражённо потёр переносицу, щека горела огнём и распухла, поле зрения обратилось в узкую щель. После такой сумасшедшей дозы препарата долго придётся отходить.  
— Тим? — звучит совсем близко, и это становится последней каплей.  
— Стой! Молчи. Не хочу. Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу! — двойник прикрыл голову руками, притянув её к коленям.  
— Но я ведь пытаюсь помочь!  
В ответ он лишь горько рассмеялся.  
— Враньё. Ты как все они. Хочешь забраться мне в голову. — Наслышан он про ИскИны, что сводили с ума огромные комплексы, играя с персоналом в кошки-мышки. Наверняка ИИ просто забавлялся.  
Риз протяжно, горестно вздохнул.  
— …что бы ты там не думал — я твой друг. И просто не хочу, чтобы ты покалечился. Я просканировал твой эхо глаз… — он встрепенулся, зло глянув на ИИ. Тот выставил ладонь в защитном жесте — …ничего такого. Просто посмотрел, что за модель имплантировали. У тебя в черепе ведь нет модуля памяти? Места хватает только для прошивки самого устройства?  
Искатель не отреагировал, голограмма продолжил:  
— Я в любом случае никак не могу навредить тебе. И… не хочу. И не хотел с самого начала.  
— Конечно. Столько раз меня чуть не угробил.  
— Не специально! — ИИ забавно надулся. — Это было не нарочно! И… не хочу, чтобы ты после всего этого погиб просто наткнувшись на острый угол. Или воткнув иглу не туда. Правда, просто, позволь помочь.  
Скула болела как проклятая, живой глаз полностью заплыл. Как он ни хотел этого признавать — Риз был прав. Через какое-то время, Тим, вновь уткнувшись носом в колени, пробурчал невнятное:  
— Хорошо.  
— …тогда, может, отключишь одну из секций генератора? Она как-то странно шумит?  
  


* * *

 

Спустя несколько дней, искатель чувствовал себя получше — правда, как относиться к компании такого внезапно внимательного ИИ, он так и не понял. После всего, что произошло, тот будто мучился виной от того, что ушёл в перезагрузку в критический момент, и теперь находился рядом почти постоянно. Как сейчас, когда двойник пытался разобраться в сбоящем легендарном щите.  
— Опять ты здесь?  
— Конечно, вдруг что-то произойдёт, а меня не будет рядом?  
Тим ехидно хохотнул, и сощурившись посмотрел на ИИ.  
— Что именно, умник? Здесь на пару километров вокруг из существ из плоти и крови только я один. Даже мордоплюи сюда не суются. — Он тронул вольтомметром контакт в разобранных кишках устройства, и недовольно хмыкнул. Голограмма проигнорировал выпад, и, смотря на мерцающий многоугольник, запустил руку в волосы.  
— Хм-м, эти идиоты повредили прошивку, но я знаю, как она работает. И если... — он качнулся с пяток на мыски. — ...если мы с тобой будем делать всё сообща — починим эту штуку. Вот увидишь!  
— Хах, так я и повёлся! — «…на тебя и твой красивый голос» — пронеслось у него в голове.  
Риз почему-то замер, и глупо сморгнул, а потом ещё более по дурацки заулыбался.  
— …голос?  
Мужчина мгновенно зарделся (неужели он проговорил это вслух?), и тут же отвернулся. Нужно было срочно занять руки или голову, он принялся прикручивать боковую крышку устройства обратно.  
— Тебе понравился мой голос? Да, Тим? — ИИ нагло высунулся из-за плеча, пройдя сквозь него. Тот невольно вскрикнул, но программа лишь улыбнулся шире и придвинулся.  
— Понравился? — проговорил тот уверенно, чуть гортанно. Двойник громко сглотнул. — Я ведь много чего могу рассказать, — теперь он ещё ближе, Тиму почему-то стало жарче. — Вот. Так.  
Ещё чего!  
— Подвинься. — Цедит он сквозь зубы, но ИИ действует неожиданно, он просто выдыхает и чуть отстраняется. И смотрит холодно, расчётливо.   
— Я все ещё могу помочь. С деньгами.  
Искатель лишь удивлённо вскидывает брови и кивает головой.  
  
— Да ну? Чисто гипотетически, где же твоя база данных на этот раз, а? Дай угадаю! В жерле вулкана? Или наверху, в облаках?  
ИИ повёл головой, отрицая.  
— Н-не совсем. Но там совершенно точно нет бандитов.  
— Да ну? Такого не бывает, парень. Это Пандора. — Тим ткнул в сторону прозрачного тела отвёрткой.  
— Ну, не думаю, что они отрастили жабры и смогли проникнуть в серверную под водой.  
 _Под водой?!_


End file.
